Who I Am
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Haibara and Conan are now entering third grade, following the same patterns fighting against the Black Organization all these years. But now things are getting more serious and the Organization is hitting closer to home. Situations drive our favorite protagonists apart, and it will take nothing short of a miracle to save all those involved. Audiobook version available on profile.
1. Green-Blue Eyes and Fear

_Can I tell you a story?_

_There's a girl, left alone and terrified._

_There's a boy, taking the world on._

_There's an enemy, bringing pain to those that oppose them._

_There's a friend, confused and walking on without direction._

_There's a thousand broken hearts._

_There's a million gripped with fear._

_All wandering this earth._

_Let me tell you a story._

Green-blue eyes watched in horror.

"Mama! Papa!"

She knew they couldn't hear her. She knew her screams would make no difference. But the terror gripping her exploded through her vocal chords regardless.

"No! Please, no!"

Her voice was shaking. It was pointless to call out. There was nothing she could do.

"Mama! Papa!"

Her hand reached forward. She couldn't touch them. She'd never be able to.

"Please… no…"

The words slipped from her lips, now as a whisper. She was on her knees, tears had been pouring down her face. She knew there was no reason to get emotional. There was no reason. None at all.

"Your parents?"

She knew not to listen. The words that left the devil's mouth were lies.

"Well, Sherry, they died in an accident."

Lies. Green-blue eyes took in the face of a celebrity, with her perfect hair and devil-like smile.

"An accident… caused by you."

Green-blue eyes shot open. The child took in a shaky breath. She could only hope that she didn't really scream while she was asleep. Agasa-hakase didn't get enough rest as it was, and she didn't want to worry him. Her cheeks were wet with tears, something she had tried to control better. These nightmares had lessened, and it had been quite awhile since one occurred that shook her this badly. She was caught in turmoil as she walked to the bathroom to wash her face. The nightmare had been so vivid, but somehow she had known it was just a dream. That hadn't stopped her from reacting though. She reached up and turned on the bathroom light, which blinded her for a few moments. When she regained proper vision, she began to dowse her face in water. Red-brown hair stuck to the edges of her face as she brought her head up and looked in the mirror.

Haibara Ai. That was the alias of the girl who looked back in the mirror. It frustrated her a bit, to see her child-self in the mirror. That horrible child stared back at her. Too stupid to realize that she was being manipulated. Too scared to fight back. Too weak to protect anything. That horrible child. Haibara's face twisted, creating a disgusted glare to give to the child in the mirror. The child glared back just the same. "Who do you think you are?" She hissed, the child mirroring her lips as she moved them. Somehow, this angered her more. "Answer me!" Her voice rose. Her hand slammed down on the cold bathroom counter. The child in the mirror simply did as she did. "No, you fool!" Somehow she had reached a scream. She made a fist and pulled her arm back, fully prepared to give her past self a good punch when the bathroom door swung the rest of the way open.

"What's wrong?" Haibara froze, her fist stopping just inches from the mirror. Her eyes wide, she turned to see a familiar face.

"Kudo-kun… why are … you here?" There he stood, still with his hand on the door from swinging it wide open, with concern etched on his features. His black hair managed to stay in his face without blocking his vision. His blue eyes took in the scene before him. His arm dropped and he straightened as Haibara released her hand and put it at her side.

"I… what were you doing?" Conan responded, looking at the mirror and then back at her. Haibara's eyes were still red from the tears shed in her dream, her face dripping with water. Haibara immediately withdrew from her shocked state and threw up her wall. Crossing her arms, she turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Is that really your business? Shouldn't you know better than to barge into a bathroom without knocking or something first?" Conan frowned.

"You were screaming, and the door was half way open."

"What time is it?" She asked, ignoring his last retort. He looked at his watch.

"Six forty-five." Haibara turned him by his shoulders and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Then I have to take a shower." She shut the door in his face.

By the time she was finished with her shower, Haibara had regained control of her senses. She had been reacting irrationally recently, too, which bothered her. She had very good self control; this sort of thing wasn't normal. The girl got dressed and drew in a deep breath. Looking in the mirror again, she looked deep into the eyes that stared back. They were the eyes that belonged to her – someone much older. She brushed and finished styling her hair. Today wasn't a day to flip out.

Teitan Elementary had decided that third graders and up should wear uniforms, so on her first day of third grade (or rather her second first day) she was wearing an admittedly cute uniform. When she emerged from the bathroom, the smell of coffee and bacon met her nose. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, where Agasa-hakase and Conan stood. Unfortunately for Conan, the uniforms had changed since he was in elementary and his favorite and trademark uniform no longer could be worn at school. Instead, he was wearing a simple black suit. It was almost amusing enough to distract her from the fact that Agasa-hakase was cooking bacon.

"Hakase, what are you doing?" Both of them turned and looked at her.

"Oh Ai-kun! I figured you would need a good breakfast on your first day of school." Haibara glared.

"Western? Don't you know how much fat there is in bacon?" Hakase laughed a bit nervously.

"Well, just for today… Ai-kun, you look good in your new uniform!" Haibara rolled her eyes, knowing that his comment was serving mostly as a way to distract her from the issue at hand.

"Black suits you." Conan commented.

Haibara froze. Conan didn't realize the weight of his words. The uniform for girls consisted of a dark gray skirt, cream sweater, and a black over jacket. Conan found himself a seat on one of the barstools as Agasa-hakase dished out food.

_Black._The same color she was dressed in when she really was this age. Every day she wore a long black trench coat as per instructed by the Organization. The loose bow-tie-like thing around her neck suddenly felt like it was suffocating her. The jacket, long enough to cover most of her skirt, felt as though it would squeeze the life out of her.

"_Black__suits__you,__Sherry.__"_ She suddenly felt lightheaded, pulling at the black ribbon around her neck. The girl hadn't moved from her spot in the kitchen, even though Agasa had placed a plate for her at the counter next to Conan.

"Ai-kun?" Haibara's fingers fumbled as they undid the buttons for the jacket. She took it off and placed it on the couch, suddenly feeling much more relaxed.

"Sorry, I just felt a bit warm. I don't think I'll wear the jacket today, the sweater's enough." Conan watched her, well aware that something had been wrong already this morning.

"Oh…" Agasa responded. She sat down and ate her breakfast, not complaining about the two pieces of bacon Hakase had placed on her plate.

It wasn't long before Haibara and Conan were walking down the road on their way to school. Haibara tried not to shiver. The sweater was a lot thinner than she had thought it would be, either that, or the air was colder than it should have been. Either way, Haibara couldn't wait to get to the school and the heat that the building offered.

"Haibara, is something wrong?" Haibara looked over to see the deep blue inquiring eyes that she often admired. Something about them caused her to feel anger instead of admiration.

"No, I'm just not used to seeing you without your blue little outfit." A smirk appeared on her face. Conan glared.

"It's not like I really liked that uniform…" He said in self-defense. Haibara shrugged, a smirk still on her face.

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun!" As they reached the school gate, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko caught up to them.

"Ayumi-chan, your uniform looks cute on you." Haibara said, resulting in a blush and grin from Ayumi.

"Same with yours! Why don't you have your jacket? It's chilly today!" Ayumi pulled a bit at Haibara's sleeve. Haibara shrugged.

"It was too warm for me I guess." Ayumi smiled, dismissing any further conversation on the topic as they entered the school doors and switched out their shoes.

"I can't wait to see if Morishima-san is here!" At this, Genta and Mitsuhiko both turned to Ayumi with intense interest.

"Morishima-san? Who is that?" Genta asked.

"Yes, who?" Mitsuhiko added in. Ayumi looked at both of them with a completely innocent expression.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine I've been writing. He said he's going to be here today. I hope I get to see him!"

"A guy?" Both Genta and Mitsuhiko were enraged, but Ayumi seemed completely oblivious. Haibara shook her head. They made their way to the auditorium where the opening ceremony took place.

By the end of the day, Haibara was thoroughly exhausted. For some reason there was a huge class mix up and everyone had to be re-assigned. This meant that the detective boys were no longer in the same class. Haibara had gotten perfect scores and was placed in 3-A, while Conan knew better and scored an average, being placed in 3-B with Mitsuhiko. Genta and Ayumi ended up in 3-C. They all caught up with each other, all of them complaining and telling each other the details of their classmates. Haibara sighed. Conan moved next to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to actually try on the test?" She shrugged.

"Unlike you, I wasn't in the mood to slack off." In truth, Haibara had been unable to force herself to make stupid mistakes on a test of such a low level.

"Oh, Morishima-san!"

Haibara shivered, fear rising up in her. She shook, the terror becoming stronger and stronger by the second. She reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Conan's jacket. He looked over at her, curious as to why she was gripping onto him.

"Haibara?" The fearful expression on her face had become familiar enough for Conan to recognize it. "Is it Them?" He asked, his voice suddenly more hushed and drastically more serious. Haibara managed a nod, her red-brown hair shifting.

"Eh? This is Morishima-san? He's not a student…" Genta said loudly. Mitsuhiko nudged him to shut him up.

"Ayumi-chan, it's Morishima-sensei now that I have a job as a teacher at your school. Maybe next year you'll be in my class."

Haibara lost control of her legs and she fell to her knees, a death grip on Conan's jacket. Conan looked down at her, but was immediately distracted by the tall man that was standing just a few feet away.

"Are you a foreigner?" Mitsuhiko asked.

_Silver__hair._ Haibara's shaking felt more like a seizure. Her fingers had now ripped the sleeve of Conan's jacket. He joined her in her horror as he fully recognized the figure talking so kindly with the Detective Boys. _Gin._


	2. Dying Love and Cold Danger

AN: I don't own Detective Conan or anything like that.

Chapter 2 – Dying Love and Cold Danger

The kids' awkward conversation was beginning to end and it was just a matter of moments that Gin was sure to look over. Conan flinched as Haibara's fingernails dug past the material and into his arm, causing tiny cuts and droplets of blood. It seemed that she realized what she was doing and quickly withdrew her arm, though it didn't seem like she was going to be able to stand very soon. Conan took off his black jacket and placed it over Haibara, just seconds before a disturbingly smiley Gin focused his attention on them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your other friends, Ayumi-chan?" The three children in front of Conan turned.

"Oh, this is Edogawa Conan, the one I told you about! And…" Ayumi trailed off, seeing Haibara on the ground, covered by Conan's jacket. Conan was too busy taking in the ironic sight before him to offer any immediate information. Here stood great big Gin, ruthless and cold murderer, with his long hair tied back in some ribbon as if he were scholarly, with a smile planted on his face and his gravely voice hitting a seemingly impossibly warm tone. Seeing his eyes on Haibara, Conan broke from his silence and offered another fake expression in return.

"I apologize that we can't greet you properly, Morishima-sensei, but my friend here feels really sick. I have to get her home quickly. Bye, guys!" Conan turned, grabbed Haibara's arm, and began to help her up.

"Ai-chan's sick?"

"If you need to get her home, I can give you a lift in my car." Conan pretended not to hear, but suddenly the figure beneath his jacket stood, and a severely cold voice emitted from it.

"I don't like owing people favors." Gin looked a bit confused.

"Eh?" He responded, but the two walked off rather quickly. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko looked back at 'Morishima-sensei'.

"I'm sorry, Morishima-sensei, she's not feeling well. I'm sure she'll be nicer when she feels better." The man's eyes wouldn't leave the two walking off.

"Ayumi-chan…" he said, still staring at the two kids, "what was your last friend's name?" The three detective boys felt shivers run down their spines. Somehow the friendly teacher's voice had dropped several levels in tone and his expression cold.

"Uhm… Well, I'll see you later, Morishima-sensei!" Ayumi responded, running off with Mitsuhiko and Genta to avoid the question. _Maybe __everyone__ is__ sick__ and __in __bad__ moods__…_

"Haibara, you alright?" Conan asked when they were on Agasa-hakase's street. He lifted the jacket from over her head. The expression on her face was not a very pleasant one. It looked as though she had been trying to get the fearful look off of her face, but it was now so cold it gave him chills. She didn't respond, but instead shivered. Conan rested the jacket on her shoulders and looked in the opposite direction, not able to handle the coldness that was emitting from her. The fear that she was often taken over by was manageable, but this… it was disturbing.

"Don't worry, he couldn't have figured it out. I'll find out what he's up to and keep the kids away from him. He's not even a teacher for our grade, so he couldn't be pinpointing us." They reached the gate, Haibara still silent. When they reached the door, Haibara paused.

"He's been _writing_ Ayumi-chan." Conan didn't say anything in return. She was right. That was something too disturbing to be just coincidence. Only a miracle could mean nothing bad would come of it. Haibara reached for the doorknob, and as she turned it, Conan witnessed blood dripping from her hands. Noticing the marks on her hands, Conan concluded that she must've been digging into her own skin after letting go of him. In an attempt to lighten the mood after they entered the house, Conan picked up his coat sleeve.

"Geez, Haibara, you already managed to ruin my jacket." Expecting a snide remark back, Conan was a bit surprised to see her simply trade out her shoes and walk to the hall, then down the stairs. Conan frowned. "Well, I'm going back to the agency." He said loudly, leaving the house and going out into the biting air. "Ah." He said, realizing he had left his jacket on Haibara's shoulders. "I'll just have to hurry." He said aloud to himself, rushing down the road while pulling out his cell phone. No new messages for Conan. "Figures." He put it back in his pocket and pulled out Shinichi's phone. One new message from Mouri Ran. Conan called the voice mail and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Shinichi, this is Ran, I was just wondering what you're up to. Did you get accepted into any colleges? Call me back. Bye." Conan closed his phone. He'd call her back later… probably. By then he had made his way to the steps of the agency. As he climbed up the steps, he feared facing Ran. She always got emotional these days, especially on days that were somehow special. Conan felt as though he'd grown cold to the constant calls and tears. Somehow, they didn't hurt him as badly. They didn't seem as important. He opened the door, receiving a lovely blast of warm air.

"Conan-kun! Welcome home!" Conan froze and the door shut behind him.

"I'm back… Ran-nee-chan?" Ran was sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her, reading a magazine. It was apparent by her hair that she hadn't taken a shower, and the redness of her nose and her lazy-looking self were tell-tale signs of sickness. Kogoro, however, was nowhere to be found.

"There should be some leftover curry you and dad can eat." She said, turning the page of the magazine.

"Ran-nee-chan…Are you sick?" She looked up, a nonchalant expression on her face.

"Hmm? No, Conan-kun, I'm not sick. I'm just enjoying my life like a normal member of society." As he drew closer cautiously, Conan noticed a tissue box and used tissues scattered across the floor.

"Are you sure? Didn't you have school at the university today?" She shot him a look that could almost rival Haibara's death glares.

"I'm fine, Conan-kun. Do your homework so you can go to a decent school when you get that old." Conan had a bad feeling about the situation, so he backed out and went up to the apartment. There, he pulled out his cell phone and his bow tie. The phone call was picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded happier than it had a minute ago in person.

"Hey Ran, I'm just returning your call. How are you doing?" There was silence for a minute. Right when he about asked if she was still there, Ran's voice came through again.

"Returning my call? How about returning the last twenty calls in which I've left messages for you over the last four months? What is wrong with you, Shinichi? You just disappear, haven't been back for two years, and then stop answering my calls." Conan's stomach turned. Had he really not called her back for that long? Strangely enough, he felt more unnerved that she knew just how many times she had called than he did about the fact that he was making her so upset.

"Ah, sorry about that, it's just this ca-"

"A case? Really, Shinichi? Because I've never seen any case in history that has taken this long without being covered by the news internationally. And if it were a petty crime, then you would've solved it in minutes! So what are you really doing, Shinichi?" Conan flinched.

"Ran, I've been taking several cases, not just one."

"Okay then, tell me some details about them. Surely you've solved them." Conan flinched again. He had feared that this day would come, but he had never thought of a good reply.

"I can't… they're…"

"Oh, so all of your cases are high profile and top secret? I don't believe anything you say anymore, Shinichi. You're so full of crap." Conan clenched his teeth. Usually this would make him upset at himself or his situation. Right now, it was making him angry with her. Why couldn't she just understand and not whine about the details? He'd be back soon. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ran. Is there something bothering you?" Silence met his ears. He braced for another attack.

"Shinichi… I didn't get accepted into Tokyo University. I don't know what to do… I feel worthless." She said softly. Conan wondered why she wanted to go to a research-type of university when her karate skills could get her anywhere she wanted to go.

"I see… well I wouldn't worry about it, Ran. You're really capable. Just try a different university or something. Hey, I have to go, I'm a bit busy. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Conan hung up as quickly as he could. "I have Gin and the Black Organization to worry about, why does she have to have a meltdown today?" Conan muttered, getting up and searching the fridge for the aforementioned curry. After heating up a bowl of curry and eating it, he heard the doorbell downstairs go off.

He ventured on down and went inside. Two women stood across from the couch that Ran had been laying on.

"Ran! This is my friend I met at the University, she says she has connections that will get your application looked at again!" Sonoko, with mid-length hair, was bouncing up and down, hardly seeming like she had matured since a few years ago. The woman standing next to her had dark red hair. Conan walked over towards Ran, who was staring at them.

"Sonoko… I don't know…" The red head spoke up.

"Mouri-san, it's really not a problem. Any friend of Sonoko's is a friend of mine. Not only that, but from what I hear, you are an exceptional person and it'd be a shame if the University of Tokyo did not get to help you advance your talents." Something seemed strained about her voice. Once he saw her face, his blood went cold. There was a butterfly wing tattoo on one of her eyes. It seemed that both Conan and Ran focused on her gothic clothes at the same time.

"Oh… I like your clothes, where do you get them?" Ran said, avoiding the topic. The woman smiled, actually looking happy now. Sonoko and the woman both sat down on the couch across from Ran. Sonoko noticed Conan and gave him a dirty look.

"Hey kid, scram! This is an all-adult conversation." Conan glared then walked out of the agency. Something about her made him nervous, and if he remembered correctly, Kir had reported a sniper with the same description. It wasn't possible, was it? For two Black Organization members to suddenly appear out of nowhere? Conan put in a call to Jodie to confirm his theory.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)<p>

**ShihoShVG** – Thank you so, so, so much! Your review is the only reason I'm continuing this story. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. Tell me what you think!


	3. Divide and Conquer

AN: Yeah, so this probably will never happen again. Just be happy that I decided to update something. Shout out to Haibara Ai z.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I also don't own a car. Or a house. Or- Back on topic.

Chapter 3 - Divide and Conquer

Light-skinned fingers twirled silky blond locks around themselves in a quick, precise manner. Light blue eyes were narrowed in frustration. This wasn't quite how it was supposed to work.

_"Look, I don't know why Anokata gave you permission to do this crack-headed plan of yours, but I don't work for you. If you don't like how I do things, maybe you should find someone else to do your dirty work."_ The woman's tongue hit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. She couldn't do this herself. She made a promise to very possibly the only person she'd ever think of being honest with. The deed still had to be done, but the prey would run out into the open themselves once a little pressure was applied. Her fingers stopped moving, a twisted grin making its way onto her face.

** "Sorry I had to use you in this, Angel."** Vermouth looked down at the pictures in her hand. It wouldn't take much to cause the Silver Bullet to decide which was more important, and once he lifted his protection of the devil-girl he kept by his side in the shadows, she'd have a wide-open shot. A shot that she wouldn't even have to take. It was the perfect plan. Keep the Silver Bullet at bay, but alive. Protect Angel from any real harm. Take out that girl who had been causing her pain for so much of her life. All while keeping the silly little promise she owed to the boy. No problem.

No problem as long as Chianti would get her act together and time her appearance properly. Gin didn't have much of an option with the school system, but Chianti could've at least hurried along, or been more discreet. _"What do you mean only the karate girl and the rich girl could be there when I offered her the deal? Who cares if some brat or an old drunk man heard?"_ Vermouth's glass abruptly hit the table in front of her. Why did no one understand the delicacy of her plans?! Silver Bullet was an intelligent young man. Too much pressure at once would cause the wrong reaction. For now, all she had to do was hold everything else at bay until she could slowly release them into the mix. She imagined it wouldn't take long for the brat to give in.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, her face away from the door. **"Yes?"** She asked, her voice long and drawn out in a sickly sweet question. A dark figure slipped in quietly.

"The boy." Vermouth's breath caught for a moment. Suspense filled her being. Good news? Bad news? The silence prompted the figure to speak again. "He's suspicious. Verified the identity of our second agent as well." Vermouth grinned.

"And? Will he take action?"

"Reported that he will lay low for the time being." The figure responded. Vermouth's grin grew wider.

"Good work."

* * *

><p>Conan had made it to the professor's house, but now he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Seeing how Haibara had reacted earlier, and how off she had seemed, he didn't know that it was going to help anything. In fact, he'd tried to keep her out of the loop several times to protect her. After standing in front of the door for about fifteen minutes, he decided he would see how she was doing before making a decision. His small fists hit the door a few times, making his knuckles red.<p>

After a few seconds, he decided that it was indeed a bad idea, and was fully prepared to high-tail it out of there and back home to protect Ran from that butterfly-tattoo lady when the door swung open.

"Shinichi!" Conan winced, Agasa-hakase's familiar greeting stopping him before he could run away. He turned back toward him with a faltering smile, which faded away when he saw the professor's expression. "Come in." Conan frowned and obliged, walking into the much more welcoming warm air inside the brightly-lit home. The professor leaned down a bit, lowering his voice. "You have to help me out. I've tried everything. She won't listen to me anymore." Conan raised his eyebrows. Haibara treated Agasa-hakase like her own father, and a few times he had even seen him correct her like a father would.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked, taking off his shoes and trading them for house slippers. Concern was evident on the professor's face.

"I told her we had to eat dinner and she wouldn't respond. I asked her to at least leave the lab for a few minutes to enjoy reality and she still wouldn't answer. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. I tried using my emergency key, but then the door was blocked by one of those metal desks. I don't even know how she got it in front of there. When I called to her again, I heard something shuffle around, but then she never responded. I don't know what to do." Conan sighed. It wasn't the time to tell her about yet another person appearing. She'd probably find herself a bunker and hide in it until she died.

"I'll see what I can do." Conan muttered, moving a bit reluctantly past the professor. Even this was getting old. It felt like everyone was in constant limbo. Ran was always crying. Haibara was always bipolar, randomly regressing out of nowhere. The kids were the same old annoying, up-in-your business brats they had been since he met them. Sure he cared about them all, but it was just so trying. Slowly, he reached the door that had been cracked open previously by Agasa-hakase. "Hey, Haibara?"

Silence greeted him. He sighed. Using his high-tech glasses for his advantage, he peered in and took a limited look around. It was fairly dark, one lamp giving off a dim glow. Something seemed strange about the scene he took in. Conan took a few minutes to think about it, then he realized what it was. The place was trashed. By trashed, he meant equipment thrown and smashed everywhere, things strung out across the room, liquids that could very well be toxic covering the tile floor in random puddles. Had the Hulk been by? His lens had no success in locating Haibara, though.

"Looks like quite the mess in there. Spring cleaning?" He asked, hoping his efforts wouldn't be entirely futile. A soft snort told him that there was still life in the room.

"Spring cleaning? In the fall? Is that all you could come up with, Mr. Great Detective?" She was responding – that was a good sign. But her voice sounded shaky and weak, cold and tired. He glanced at his arm where she had practically clawed the crap out of him.

"I'm not so good at comedy, so give me a break. You're worrying Hakase. Come on, let's get something to eat so his blood pressure doesn't go through the roof." A dry laugh came from the other side, sending a chill down his spine.

"I think... if he sees me his blood pressure would go through the ozone layer." There was almost a small hint of shame in her voice.

"You acting like that is making him upset. Come on, at least let me in to help clean that mess up. I'm not sure if I want to know what happens when those two vials mix over there in the corner." After a moment of silence, the desk began to slowly inch away from the door, which sounded like it took a lot of effort from the girl on the other side. He slid through the opening she provided, watching his step. He had to do a double-take when he looked up.

A girl with aqua-marine eyes looked at him warily through strands of hair that stuck to her face. They seemed empty, at least more so than he remembered ever seeing them. Her clothes were torn and draping off of her as if they were several sizes to big and donated from some random punk on the street. She had cuts all over, a bruise here and there. Dried blood clung to her. It looked like she had been the last survivor of a zombie apocalypse. The room looked worse than the image his glasses had provided from his standpoint. He couldn't contain his expression.

"What... happened?" He asked, staring at the room, then back at the girl who had now turned away from him.

"I... was testing something."

"Something? A nuclear bomb, perhaps?" He asked, incredulous. He waited for some sarcastic remark in return, but she kept her peace. He noticed her body tremble slightly and frowned. "What was that something, exactly?" He tried again, his tone softer than before.

"I just..." She began to stand, but lost her balance and fell to her knees. Just as he was about to assist her, he noticed her hands curl into fists. "Just help me clean this up." She finished, releasing her hands and picking up shards of broken glass.

"Haibara..." Conan sighed, picking up a cracked vial and placing it on one of the little racks. After straightening up half of the room, Conan turned in slight frustration. She hadn't even moved from her little pile of glass and was leaving him with the rest of the mess to take care of. "You know you said to help you, not do all of it. Why don't you help me get thi-" He stopped mid-sentence. She slouched against the wall, not moving. He hurried over, his eyes trying to see what had caused her unconsciousness in the dim light. He knew she didn't want Hakase to see this, or her for that matter, but he needed assistance. "Hakase!"

* * *

><p>"...in this state of mind need understanding support. Don't judge her for her actions, just try to coax her into telling you on her own. If you can get to the root of the problem this behavior should stop. If you pry too much, though, the shame will make the habit worse." Haibara's eyes slowly opened, her ears taking in a man's voice. Where? She noticed Agasa-hakase in the corner facing a man with dark hair and sharp features in a white coat. A doctor. <em>Great. Now they think I'm a basket case.<em>

"These prescriptions should help with her disorder." The man then turned and swiftly left the room. The professor was looking at the paper in his hand. After a moment, he looked in her direction. He was clearly surprised and delighted to see her awake.

"Ai-kun! I'm so glad you're alright! What-" Haibara watched as he quickly closed his mouth, obviously trying to take the doctor's advice. She smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry, Hakase. It's not self-harm. I just had an accident." He didn't look entirely convinced, but he seemed fairly reassured. That was, until some black-haired Japanese boy had to ruin things.

"You mean an 'accident' where you 'accidentally' took an experimental drug you 'accidentally' created in your lab that you tore up?"_ Ah. He must've found the fail-safe note._ "What were you thinking? If you were going to test out the Apotoxin antidote, you should've used me since I have an immunity to most of it already. You knew the danger of taking it yourself. You even left a freaking note in case you really did die. But instead you went on a rampage and decided to tear up all the equipment in your lab and place yourself in the hospital. Just an accident." Haibara closed her eyes, trying to brush off the clearly enraged shrunken teenager. "Just an accident? Do you think we're stupid?" Suddenly anger took over.

Haibara's eyes flashed as she began her retort. "Please accept my apology that you couldn't use it to go on a date with your cute little girlfriend. Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I thought that might put us all in danger since one of Them is a teacher at our elementary and is writing Ayumi-chan! Sorry that I was doing something about our situation instead of whining about how I'm not where I want to be!"

"Ai-kun!" Agasa-hakase said sharply. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. That breath did nothing to calm Conan, however.

"Oh, so it's my fault that They show up? I wonder who it was that used to be one of them? And who it is they're looking to kill? They wouldn't even bother the likes of Ayumi-chan if they didn't think there was a connection!" Conan realized the severity of his words after they left his mouth – much too late to stop them. He saw the hurt flash across her face. Part of him wanted to apologize. Another part of him was too proud to be the first to give in. After a tense moment of silence, right as Agasa-hakase opened his mouth, terse words broke the anticipation.

"Get out." Her eyes closed and she left both of her visitors to obey her request. Agasa-hakase threw Conan a glare, which was a rather rare occurrence. Looking down, Conan left the room quickly, followed by the professor.

The quiet of the hall made Conan feel worse as Hakase seemed to stare him down. "I didn't..." Conan gave up halfway through his sentence. Agasa-hakase sighed.

"She's been having nightmares recently." He said softly. "I think for almost an entire week straight she woke me up screaming like someone was killing her. I don't know what's going on. But can we try to fix it without making things worse? The doctor said that there was faint evidence that she might have actually harmed herself before. I don't know if he's just reading too much into it or not, but sometimes I feel like she's being destroyed from the inside. She was doing so well, too." Guilt swept over Conan for a moment. But he was tired of feeling guilty.

"Why is that my problem?" He asked before walking off down the hall, leaving his long-time friend by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninada - <strong>If 'soon' is approximately two years later... ;)

**ShihoShVG - **XD Glad you enjoyed it :) As for those questions, you'll just have to see... ifIeverfinishthissomeday.

**Claude le noctambule - **Hope it still sounds promising, though I think I might've dashed some of your hopes. Thanks! :)

**Rinku64 - **Thank you! I like to morph it a bit. There are so many theories around, but I have a few of mine - however improbable they may be.

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius - **XD It could be ;) Ran is currently being played with by our famous little group we like to call the Black Organization... Thanks!

**RavenShooter - **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!

You know, I don't think I've explored too much tension before in my stories. Hmm hmm hmmm...


	4. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: Still don't own Detective Conan. Still don't own a lot of things. Thinking about owning a ticket to California, USA sometime. But I couldn't dream of affording to own DC in the States. Too bad.

AN: And here I am, writing again. Go figure.

Chapter 4: Identity Crisis

Another long sigh. It was frustrating. She was tired of being depressed. But she was tired of just taking it. Some force possessed her as she flipped through the pages of her old photo album, gaining speed as she went from the front cover to the back, and within seconds slammed it shut. _Liar._ She gritted her teeth. Her father was snoring away blissfully just a few feet away, a mess of beer cans scattered about. It enraged her further. _Liar. Liar!_ The words repeated, her eyes narrowing into an angry, concentrated glare into the emptiness.

_I'll be back._ The words were so fresh to her memory. His face was fading slowly, receding into the darkness. But his promise, she was clinging to it. Until now. She could only see Conan's face in these pictures now, not even remembering any subtle difference between the child and the young adult who claimed perfection at every moment. But the child wasn't a backstabbing liar, leaving her to her own devices for so long, giving empty promises. The last bit of self-control fled from her body and she picked up the album she had been flipping through in the dim light of the ending day. She tightened her grasp, and finally swung her arm down, pitching the large book across the room.

"LIAR!" She screamed right as the book containing her memories slammed against her father's desk, rattling the cans and jolting the sleeping man. Her father jumped awake in a startled stupor.

"Ran...?" He asked, his reddened eyes wide. He took in the sight of his daughter, taking deep, quick breaths, standing there looking as if anger was driving through her bloodstream. Realizing what she had said in her outburst, he noticed the mess he had all over his desk and now on the surrounding floor. "I'm sorry, I meant to clean this up, I really did. I'll do it right now." He began to stand, clumsily pulling empty cans toward himself. "I'm sorry. See? I've got it now."

Her eyes flashed in the dim glow that slid through the windows of the agency. She silently turned on her heel, snatched up her purse, and stormed right out the door, shaking the walls slightly. "Ran!" He yelled. He sighed, continuing his rare action. "I'm sorry." He muttered again, carrying the cans toward the recyclable trash.

* * *

><p>"Is your friend going to come in today?" The sharp edge to the speaker's voice irritated Sonoko, but she smiled up at the woman with short red hair. She wasn't a terrible person, just kind of rude... all the time. But she was willing to get Ran a second chance.<p>

"I thought she was. I haven't been able to contact her. Maybe tomorrow?" The woman's eyes narrowed for a moment, revealing more of the wing on her eye. Some part of it made Sonoko feel nervous. The woman then smiled, but the action seemed painful.

"Well you should encourage her to come as soon as possible, her chance will slip away if she waits too long." The woman then turned and basically vanished from sight. Sonoko sighed, looking at her phone again. It was no fun without Ran, and walking alone wasn't her style. The short-haired heiress gathered her things from the desk she had been occupying and began her walk to the entrance. There, a black car waited, ready to take her straight home to study. If only Ran were here to save her.

"Sonoko..." The quiet sound almost slipped past her ears without notice, but she turned to see a girl with long brown hair standing rather gloomily to the side of the school's gates. Recognizing her friend, Sonoko waived off her driver, who complied after a few moments' hesitation.

"Ran? Did you come to see the dean?" Weary eyes met hers.

"No..." She said softly. Then she gave her a lopsided smile."I just wanted to wish you luck with your studies today. Driver!" Suddenly she jumped forward, her hand raised high in the air. The black car's red brake lights signified that he understood. Sonoko frowned.

"Ran? What are you doing? We were going to talk to the dean and then ha-" Ran began pushing her toward the car.

"It's fine, it's fine. Come on, you have to live up to standards in college. Your mom will kill you if you get any bad grades." The driver opened the door as Ran shoved her childhood friend into the car. Sonoko continued to protest, concern rising inside.

"Ran, but wha-" Ran shut the door and waved, a big grin planted on her face. She then turned quickly, walking away in a manner that most would consider carefree. Sonoko watched her disappear as the driver took her toward her home. "There's something wrong with her." Sonoko muttered.

"Excuse my intrusion, ojou-sama, but isn't she just being a good friend? She wants you to succeed, does she not?" Sonoko looked up, taking in the eyes of the young driver. He was probably just old enough to be legally behind the wheel of an employer's car. She gave him a half-smile.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"You can't." The professor seemed rather determined today. Haibara sighed in exasperation.<p>

"I will." She repeated, walking toward the door with her backpack weighing on her shoulders. He stepped in her way.

"Ai-kun. You can't do this." Haibara took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. The last hour of lecturing had led up to this point, with the professor desperately blocking the door. The door that the newly-brunette-haired girl wished to pass through.

"I have to protect Ayumi-chan." Her normally aqua-marine eyes were turned to a deep, dark brown via contact lenses. Her soft voice was muffled slightly by the surgical mask she wore over her face.

"Can't you trust Shinichi to do that?" The words froze like ice in the very air as they were presented and shattered as she pushed past him.

"Can't you trust me, hakase?" She passed through the door in moments and shut it behind her, quickening her pace as to avoid any retaliation from her guardian. Her new look was complete with some subtle makeup techniques that she had learned from Kudo-kun's mom to make her face shape appear different. Hopefully those in her class wouldn't remember her well. She had only been there for orientation, and after that had been in the hospital for a few days. Maybe she'd even get past the Detective Boys, just as a different person.

Her hair extended halfway down her back, picking up in the wind slightly as she made her lonely, quiet journey to school. As she was walking, she adjusted the technology secretly embedded in her face mask, making "ah, ah" sounds to try them out. Once she found one she could probably imitate fairly well in the case she had to take off the mask, she set into silence again as she reached the gates. Upon noticing Ayumi and Genta, she continued to walk, listening to their conversation.

"Where's Ai-chan and Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked worriedly, breathing into her hands to warm them. Genta looked around, and Haibara felt his gaze reach her. Then pass over her.

"I don't know... oh hey, there's Mitsuhiko!" Haibara continued walking, going to her shoe locker and silently changed out to slippers. As she walked the halls to her classroom, she caught her reflection in one of the windows. She looked similar to a picture she had seen of her sister when she was younger – except much more serious. A soft smile appeared on her hidden face and she continued to her classroom. As she entered, she gave a soft, fake cough and seated herself at her desk. No one seemed to notice her presence. The plan was working well. The only problem was being around the Detective Boys enough to protect Ayumi-chan, but not raising their suspicion. Surely they had been odd enough to know which shoe locker was hers already, and they knew her class.

At the very least, she could convince them to go along with her hidden identity. They could pretend that it was normal – her fake hair and eye color and voice. As long as it took to get Gin away from Ayumi-chan. She could do this alone. She didn't need some snoopy detective.

"Is that your seat?"

Aqua-marine eyes. Strawberry-blonde hair. Light skin, although clearly partially Japanese. Light, airy, yet cool voice tone. Haibara's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief.

"What..." She managed, her skin crawling. It was then she decided she was in a dream. Who was she kidding with this crazy idea? No one would fall for it. And how could a girl who looked almost identical to her just show up out of the blue? It must be one of those nightmares where she faced her old self.

"I was certain it was mine." The girl blinked, seemingly hoping to get Haibara to respond. Haibara shrugged.

"I thought it was mine, though. And you are?" The girl pulled out her wallet, flipping to the ID.

"Haibara Ai. Third Year, Class A." Haibara's heart stopped for a second. That's when it hit her. The girl. She looked almost identical. But she wasn't. Her inquiring eyes looked so much like... her sister's.

"Ah... Haibara-san?" She heard the words leave her lips in uncertainty. The girl simply flipped back her wallet and ID, putting it back in her skirt pocket. She tipped her head slightly.

"And your name?" Haibara's heart was beating at a rate she'd rather not determine.

"Agasa... Masami." Haibara managed, slowly rising from her seat. Her shaking hand picked up the strap on her bag and lifted it. "Sorry to have taken your seat." Haibara found herself stumbling to the next desk back, in which she was certain had been unoccupied the first day. She watched as the girl who so strikingly resembled her sat down in the seat she had previously held with poise.

The girl turned back toward her and smiled slightly, the kind of smile that took Haibara a long time to place on her own face. "Nice to meet you, Agasa-san. You shouldn't be so shy." Then she turned back toward the front, right as the teacher walked in.

"Rise."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. I got bored. *shrugs*<p>

**Haibara Ai z** – We're getting there ;) Your thoughts on this chapter?

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik –** Yay :) Did you like this chapter?

**Runa –** Yeah, I have a tendency to make intense chapters. Here it is, the update ;) Faster than even I expected.

**Hai-edogawa** – Thanks :) Updated! Any thoughts?

Well hope that wasn't too crazy for you. :D (It probably was. Oh well.)


	5. The Absence and Return of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan!

Chapter 5 – The Absence and Return of Hope

As she rose from her seat, her earlier suspicions were surprisingly confirmed. Everything got hazy, the sounds in the room becoming faint murmurs.

Haibara took in slow breaths, watching the world morph. Now she stood before a mirror next to the girl who claimed her name. The impersonator smiled at her, then reached out and touched the mirror. Haibara watched in detached awe and partial horror as the girl's hair slowly grew out, progressively turning dark. Her own hair began to shorted, lightening as it went. Within perhaps a minute, the impersonator looked exactly like she had, and she returned to her normal appearance.

"Who are you?" Haibara asked softly, staring at the girl. She didn't answer, staring intently at the scene in front of her.

_"Arah? You don't mind it?" _Haibara breathed in sharply, joining her impersonator in watching the scene she had been a part of so long ago. There she was, sitting on the counter, washing her hands. She was conversing with a troubled Edogawa-kun.

_"Eh?" _His startled reply.

_"It depresses me. Every time I see my face." _Her words. She was sharing that secret piece of her. The piece that Kudo-kun seemed so oblivious to. Right as her past self turned to look in the mirror, the scene vanished, and her impersonator appeared before her. "_Who are you, really?_" The girl asked, using her voice.

"I..." Haibara began, but stopped, hearing the sound of Kudo-kun's ridiculous answer echoing about in the background.

_"Idiot, it's because of the drug you created."_ The words made her tremble. Yes. She put them in that physical place. Her aquamarine eyes looked downward. But the drug only changed her size. It never had any effect on the question she'd had for so long: Who are you, really? The impersonator looked to the side as Haibara's past self answered his words.

_"You're right. I feel sorry." _His exasperated, confused huff. It echoed loudly past her ears. Again, the impersonator spoke with her next words.

"_For the truth... You force people to lose hope. Although this mirror can show your reflection, it cannot show you the truth. _That's what you said, isn't it?" The girl gestured to the mirror. Haibara's eyes widened as she watched herself and the other girl grow. Her own self to Miyano Shiho. Perhaps even Sherry. And the girl next to her... Miyano Akemi.

"...Onee-chan?" Haibara whispered softly, turning to the woman next to her. Akemi continued to face the mirror.

"This mirror here... does it show the truth?" Haibara's attention returned to the mirror reflecting their image back to them. There they were, wearing the binding black outfits so characteristic of the Organization.

"No – you were never meant to wear that." Haibara said softly, taking the coat and hat from her sister gently. Her sister looked deep into her eyes.

"I've done just as much bad as you have. Were you meant to wear that?" Haibara stayed silent. After waiting for a few moments, her lips moved in an attempt to retort.

"But I've ruined so many lives! I caused people to die." Haibara whispered, her secret anguish coming to the forefront.

"As have I." Her sister responded. With that, she took back the coat and hat, turned to the mirror and winked at it. "As long as that person standing there, Sherry, is the truth conveyed to you through this mirror, I'll be the same. You and I are no different. How can you wear this on your own? Are you the only one to have done wrong?" Before she could answer again, the world turned black.

* * *

><p>"Ai-kun?" Haibara's eyes slowly flickered open. She took in the professor's face. His worried face. "Ai-kun! You just collapsed in the hallway. What happened?" <em>Good question.<em> Haibara sat up slowly, feeling dizzy immediately. She was in the living room on the couch. It was then it flooded back to her.

_"I can handle it myself. I have to protect Ayumi-chan." Haibara said weakly, stumbling through her morning routine._

_ "Is it really safe to go back with that terrible man there? Plus, the doctor said to wait five days and it's only been two. Please just go back to bed." Haibara shot him a look and set down her coffee._

_ "The doctor doesn't know anything. I'm going to go get ready." She got down from her chair, swaying a bit as she walked. Something tasted strange in her mouth and she felt dizzy. _

_ "Ai-kun, please don't do this." She waved him off with her hand._

_ "If it makes you happy, I'll go in some sort of disguise or something." Suddenly she felt like she had been hit in the head and fell to the ground._

"Hakase..." She said softly, looking up at him with sudden distrust. Had he slipped drugs in her drink? She remembered the doctor prescribing something while she was waking up in the hospital. He smiled down at her as he set up some tea on a side table next to her.

"You're safe now. I'm sure Shinichi will come up with something. Maybe we'll find a way to get that man out of the schools or something. For now, just rest." Her eyes flicked from the drink to the man smiling at her.

"Safe..." She repeated. No. She wasn't safe anywhere. Kudo-kun was an unreliable, crazy person who was fed up with her. Now even Agasa-hakase wasn't so trustworthy. He was trying to do what was best for her – she knew that. But sometimes it crossed the line. Today it crossed the line by a few miles. "Hey... I think I'd rather sleep in my bed... if that's okay." Agasa-hakase raised his eyebrows, but then returned to smiling again.

"Alright. Let me help you." Haibara flinched away as he held out his hand. She watched his smile falter. She tried to smile, but it wouldn't come to her face. How could he? Her legs swung over the edge and she got up onto her feet.

"It's okay. I'll make it." She tried to be gentle with her words, but they came out with a tint of fear. Disappointment. Rejection. Weakness. He let her take the rest of the journey to her room on her own strength, but followed closely with the tea he had made. Once she had crawled into her bed, he set it on her nightstand. "Thanks." She muttered, closing her eyes so as to convince him that she was ready to sleep. He hesitated a little, but then went to the door. There, he paused as he turned the light switch off.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper. It hit her heart in a deep manner. After she heard his footsteps recede down the hallway, she slipped from beneath the covers and found the knife she had stowed away under her mattress.

She took the blade and pressed it slowly against her skin, feeling the cold bring a sense of danger yet relief. _Onee-chan, you and I aren't the same._ She pulled a plastic tray out from beneath the bed and placed it beneath her outstretched arm. Again, she pressed the blade against her skin, still leaving it unbroken.

_"...Your favorite color, scarlet, right, Sherry?" _Her breath hitched as blood began to flow across her arm. A sight that Gin would've loved to bear witness to.

There was no hope left for her. She knew that. She had tried to believe that the impossible was possible. That somehow, people would love her again. That she'd be safe somewhere. That she could fight and actually win.

Her sister was gone. Her family was gone. Her friends consisted of an old man who had just slipped her drugs because he didn't trust her, and a boy who despised her and everything that she ever was. They both turned their backs on her. The thought was met with her pressing deeper into her skin with the blade. It hurt.

Why couldn't they understand anything? Her sister had always saved her in her moments of despair. But she had caused her death. Why did she have to save her? Why wasn't she happy with her own freedom? The blade withdrew, only to begin making a mark elsewhere on her arm.

If she was gone, the Organization would have nothing to do with anyone else. The kids would be safe. Ran and the Mouri Detective Agency. The detectives at the Metro Police Department. All those that put themselves in danger on their account, knowingly or not. They'd be safe.

She was merely a liability.

_"You know why that crash had to happen?"_ The blade glinted in the dim light cast by her lamp. _"Your precious parents didn't want you continuing in this Organization. Why couldn't you be a good girl and tell them you wanted to? Their resistance... It came at such a terrible time – that accident did. Do you remember?" _Haibara felt the air get heavy, making it impossible to breathe. She began to hyperventilate.

_"Please. Mommy, Daddy! I don't want to go!" _Hot tears began pouring down her face as she dug the blade deeper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry. So very sorry. Please..." She whispered, her words picking up pace in desperation. A strangled sob left her throat. Her shaking hands released the knife and it fell into the plastic tray.

* * *

><p>School was already out. Conan sighed as he reached his locker. No Ran. She was gone all night and was nowhere to be found in the morning. He searched for her in what ways he could before class, and messaged her as Conan asking for permission to go do some random event with the Detective Boys. After receiving no answer, he even text messaged her as Shinichi to see what she was up to. No reply. He asked Occhan where she was and he just muttered something about cleaning up and shutting up.<p>

Of course, Haibara wasn't at school today, either. She hadn't been for the past few days. Hakase had reportedly been having trouble keeping her calm. Not that it was his problem. She hadn't really helped any of the situations for the most part. Every now and then she came in handy – but the problem he faced every day was mainly caused by her.

He didn't entirely think like that. He didn't just see her as useful or otherwise. But it was helping him cope with the idea of taking this by himself again. Taking the weight of the world on his own shoulders. Protecting everyone with his own strength. He had to. He couldn't rely on Haibara when she freaked out all the time. Sure, she had become much braver. She actually was trying. But trying wasn't good enough.

He waved to the Detective Boys as they ran off to play at the park. He had turned them down to search for Ran. Hattori was on the lookout as well, to make sure she hadn't gone off to Osaka to spend time with Kazuha. So far he hadn't seen her. It was making him frantic on the inside.

Edogawa Conan was always just moments away from becoming Kudo Shinichi. Always so close to coming to save Ran from her fretting. From how she worried over him. How she was so alone without him. He had pacified his fears by being with her almost every breathing moment in the beginning. Then he started playing the Detective Boys and getting more and more involved with them as they seemed to stumble across cases just as often as he did by himself. Ran was always his constant reminder of the life he once had.

But then she began to fade. It would take drastic measures to bring her back to a calm place. He finally confessed how he felt to her. Without making dramatic appearances, she would become upset. Had she run away?

"Morishima-sensei!" A squeal tore Conan out of his thoughts halfway down the road from school as two girls practically fell over themselves. He felt his skin crawl.

"Don't forget about the upcoming test this week. Be sure to study chapter three." Conan wanted to hurl at the sound of his voice – uncharacteristically light... and sweet? Conan watched as the girls nodded enthusiastically. Conan dared to watch the man's face as he smiled at them. Until they turned around. Then his face was just as cold as ice, the normal psychopathic killer he was beginning to get used to. Part of him thought about going up to him, tranquilizing him, and turning him into the police right then and there. It was the perfect opportunity.

But he couldn't associate himself with the Organization if he didn't want his cover blown. He couldn't be a face Gin could recognize. Before Gin could turn and see him, he whipped around, head down, headed toward the busy city. He didn't have time to deal with the Organization today. He had to find Ran.

* * *

><p>It was cold. Ran shivered, her long brown hair doing little to insulate her from the cold air. The coat she had wrapped around her had begun to feel just as cold as her bare face. She had spent some time in various shops, wandering about and enjoying the warm air. But part of her considered leaving Beika. Going somewhere completely different. Somewhere she could be independent and not constantly reminded of a young man who had left her by herself with empty promises. That's what brought her here.<p>

As the wind picked up her hair and whirled it about for a moment, she felt a warm tear make it from her eye to her cheek. She could picture it: Shinichi, Sonoko, and herself all leaving school together making stupid jokes and trying to get Shinichi off the topic of Sherlock Holmes and cases. They would leave together, graduating high school in one happy group headed toward the future. Maybe in that picture, they would be holding hands.

Another tear traced a line down her paling face. But that was nothing like the reality that happened when she graduated. There was her and Sonoko and some people from the karate club. Her parents and Conan-kun waiting near the entrance after having attended along with Shinichi's parents and the professor. Some of the kids from Conan-kun's school were there, too. She remembered looking around, hoping to see his face. But he was nowhere to be found. Shinichi's mom looked empathetic, and disappointment entered her heart. She was always searching for someone who was long gone.

She pressed her back against the cold stone wall. There wasn't much left here for her.

"Ran-nee-chan?" The child's voice broke her self-reflection. Conan-kun stood before her, the wind tossling his black hair. He seemed almost panicked by his expression. Maybe shocked now. She gave him a weak smile. Relief instantly took over his features. Her smile became much more genuine.

"What are you doing here, Conan-kun?" She asked, pushing away from the wall and coming up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked abruptly. She blinked. His voice was opposite that of his normal childish voice. He was concerned about her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, crouching down to meet his eye level. His deep blue eyes seemed to pierce right down to her very soul.

"Don't run away." They were such certain words, as if he had been able to read her mind and know what she had been considering. She put her hand gently on his head, then ran it down the side of his face.

"Don't worry. I won't." She replied. After a moment, she stood straight up and held out her hand. "Come on, Conan-kun, we need to go get something to eat!" She could see his confusion out of the corner of her eye, but she smiled and pulled him along. "Wherever you want to go!" She added.

This place was where she belonged. Taking care of Conan-kun. Even her father and his terrible messes he made. Cheering Sonoko on as she began her journey in life. Shinichi or no Shinichi. This place was where she belonged.

* * *

><p>Gin punched the wall nearby, anger swelling. "How long do I have to play this stupid game?!" His partner fidgeted nervously next to him.<p>

"A-Aniki, you can't just-" Gin's piercing glare stopped his words mid-sentence.

"I don't care if Anokata wants his little toy to have fun or not. I'm done with this." He hissed, making Vodka cower slightly. As if on cue, a woman slid around the corner, walking with easy confidence.

"Arah, this game has a reward, you know." She said, her blond hair framing her mischievous face. Gin was using every ounce of his self-control not to pull out his gun and blow her brains out. His curiosity also played a role in his new found patience. Seeing their expecting looks, Vermouth continued. "The end result will be eliminating your Sherry."

"You know where she is?" He asked, a mixture of anticipation and anger boiling beneath his words. She shrugged.

"**A secret makes a woman, woman.**" She smirked and walked on by. As she turned the corner, Gin gave the wall another punch.

"Gah!" He yelled, finding no suitable words to properly express his annoyance. Vodka frowned.

"If she knows where she is... don't you think she would've killed her already?" Gin stood straight. "She could be bluffing." Vodka added.

"This is the only matter in which I will choose to believe her bluff. Once she's in my grasp, I'll make her regret everything." A grin twisted its way onto his face. It made Vodka uncomfortable. How easy that Sherry woman could turn his Aniki into a crazed fool. Believing Vermouth was one of Gin's number one no-no's and now he was doing just that for the chance to murder the only traitor to get away.

"Did she hurt you that badly?" Vodka asked quietly, the words barely formed. He didn't want Gin to hear him. But he wanted to know. Unfortunately, his Aniki did hear him. With one swift motion, his forehead was met with the cold metal of Gin's gun.

"What. Did you just say?" Vodka swallowed.

"I-I said 'Did she want to be hurt that badly?'" Gin gave him a skeptical glare, but slowly lowered his weapon.

"Hmph." He grunted, then motioned to his car. Vodka breathed a quiet sigh of relief. This afternoon was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>So I bet you're like "Wha...?".. but oh well. I actually wrote two chapters going along with the idea of an actual impersonator. However I didn't like it and totally rewrote this. In the end, I think it'll turn out better and more sensible. Hope you enjoyed regardless.<p>

**MysteryPT –** Thank you! I think this was pretty soon for my standards XD

**Haibara Ai z** – Yeah I was wondering if that spot would be confusing. I hadn't really developed a name for Chianti yet. The dean is like the head of a school or faculty division. Basically the person who can get her admitted into the college.

**Roxifoxi –** I am! And so are you! XD Ouch.. has it really been three years? Hope this wasn't disappointing XD;

**Runa** – Thanks :) Updated!

**Oly17** – Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this one!

**Furena Nazoko –** Yay :D Thanks, and wala! Updated!

**Guest **–Aww, thanks ;) I think this one is pretty long for my standards XD

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik** – Oh no! I'm sorry to hear about that. Sorry about the confusion ^^;;;

Alrighty, everyone! That wraps it up for today. And I don't know how soon or long it will be for the next one, but hopefully it'll make some more sense. XD;


	6. Redemption's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I'm not even associated in any way with it. I just like writing about it. Because I'm weird. Apparently that could harm the franchise. If I don't establish the obvious – I don't own it!

Chapter 6: Redemption's Voice

"Where do you think you will go?" The question drifted quietly to Haibara's heart as she sat limp against the bed. Assured that she was in another illusion, she closed her eyes and smirked.

"Where? I don't know. All I want to do is disappear. All I need to do is disappear." She felt the words leave her cracked lips. The smirk fell from her face.

"Is that so?" The voice asked softly, inquiringly. "Is that all you want?" Her eyelashes parted slightly, her eyes taking in a blurry image of something white. Somehow, she felt the despair inside tremble slightly as peace seemed to spread in the room like a gaseous substance, slowly filling and expanding. She felt her walls break. They crumbled to the ground in her imagined illusion.

"No." The words didn't seem to hesitate. Honesty that she'd never imagine sharing with anyone – not even her sister. "I want..." Her lungs expanded, taking in a shaky breath. A burst of new energy came with the flood of words once locked away for no one to ever hear. "Sometimes I think I want to live a normal life. I want to be free of the darkness that grips me everywhere I go. I want the innocence of the children." She paused.

Her eyes opened a bit more, the image of white still being relayed through her eyes. A person wearing all white? She wasn't sure if that's what she was seeing or not. But something seemed warm about them. "But I'm not a child. I don't want to be a child. I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to lose purpose..." She swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes again after the previous episode. "I don't want to lose purpose after I finish this. This drug... I'm going against my parents' work for Kudo-kun's sake. I'm creating the antidote for the 'silver bullet' for one teenager who, by now, can't really get their life back. And after betraying my family, I'll be left with nothing. Even now, I think, I'm left with nothing. Is life like this? Where you only have purpose to live for the usefulness you provide? Kudo-kun has so much purpose, to everyone, for the whole world, even. But I'm a scarred woman, one who cannot be redeemed. One who cannot have a purpose now that I've ruined it all. There's no one to run to." A heavy sigh left her, her eyes closing back. Would she leave this world now?

Logic told her that it was highly unlikely. She had left marks and caused pain. Lost some blood. But not enough to do more than make her pass out. All she'd be left with are scars. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes again, seeing the white once more.

"Who are you... anyway?" She asked, a sorely delayed question.

"I am that I am." A faint thought of recognition for the words flicked aimlessly through her mind. It didn't quite connect, but some form of awe seemed to fill her body. "I am the redeemer." Her eyes now opened fully, widening with unrestrained amazement. If, in any other case, she were to hear this, she would roll her eyes and brush the crazy person off. But something seemed so different, as if it were statements that resonated with her very core. "I am the one you can run to. I loved you from the beginning and will never stop loving you. I have a purpose and a plan for you. I cannot be taken away from you."

Hot salty liquid escaped her eyes once again, her body trembling slightly. _I cannot be taken away from you._ Everyone. Everyone who loved her. Everyone she loved. They had been taken away. Now those she cared about once again were in constant danger of being taken away from her by her own fault. Someone who... could not be taken away from her. Who loved her. Who says... they can redeem her.

"My name is Jesus Christ – Savior." Haibara closed her aquamarine eyes tightly.

"Impossible." She whispered softly. There was no response, and though she still felt at some sort of unreal peace, the warm presence had seemed to fade. From there, everything else faded and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>That's it.<em> "What's wrong with you, Haibara?" Conan asked in annoyance. She hadn't been paying attention to anything he had been saying, even though he had been trying to work up to some sort of apology. The other kids were walking ahead of them, discussing who would get Conan on their team for the soccer game they were preparing to play. Just after the days had started to actually warm up thanks to the sun making an appearance, Haibara seemed to pull out the long sleeves. Conan sighed internally. Why was she so difficult? Finally, he noticed her lips move.

"Anyone... could be taken away from you, right?" Her words startled him. He had been thinking a bit on that himself, seeing as Ran had been missing just the other day. Sonoko had convinced her to go on a fun day today, which was both a cause of relief and anxiety for Conan. He was glad she was going to enjoy some time with her friend, but it worried him that she'd be out of his sight again. As for why Haibara would ask such an obvious question, he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He didn't talk to her about Ran, and he really didn't plan on it, either.

Seeing his puzzled look, Haibara sighed and shook her head. "You better pick your team or the kids will never stop fighting over you." Her eyes moved to the group in front of them. His followed, seeing the debate getting a tad more heated than normal. He groaned.

"How about we just practice passing and not worry about teams today?" The kids glared at him, obviously not satisfied with his idea. However, after no budging on Conan's end, the Detective Boys all ended up on the soccer field passing the ball.

"Ayumi-chan!" Conan called, kicking the ball lightly in the young girl's direction. He lifted his wrist, checking the time for the fifth time in the last three minutes.

"Ai-chan!" He heard faintly in the background. Conan pulled out his phone, checking for any messages or calls. Surely she would call if something happened. This time. Right? One final check of his watch as he placed his phone back in his pocket was completely ruined as his head slammed forward. The ball had landed squarely on the back of his head, shoving him right into the grass.

"Oops." A carefree voice reached his ears as they reddened in anger.

"Whoa, Haibara-san! How did you do that?" Mitsuhiko's way-too-happy voice.

It was about then that he lost his cool. Inside his head, he thought that it wasn't really that big of a deal. That he shouldn't really get upset. He wasn't paying attention. He knew that his body's idea of a course of action was a terrible idea and that he should just give her a dirty look and carry on. But as he stood back up, taking the ball into his hands, he couldn't help but feel a raw anger. How could she not know how important checking on Ran was? How could she not understand? His mouth moved against his mature self's will.

"Mitsuhiko." His voice was sing-song as he released the ball into the air, seemingly directed at the freckled boy. Said boy was looking a little nervous from the expression he was seeing on Conan's face. His foot drew back with much more force than necessary. The ball started towards Mitsuhiko, whose face paled.

But within a moment, it turned, arcing right for Haibara's face. It was a move she hadn't anticipated and with a last-moment defense she raised her arm to protect herself. The ball made contact and a startled and pained cry filled the air for a moment, bringing Conan out of his self-centered anger. As if snapping out of a trance, the smirk on his face fell and his eyes widened, seeing Haibara on the ground, her face twisted in pain as she held her arm. It took a moment for the sound he had perceived to register as a cry of pain from her – one he rarely ever heard, even when she had been ripped to pieces on a certain snow-covered rooftop.

Time seemed to freeze for a few moments as everyone stared in shock. Once Conan could recover himself, Haibara seemed to do the same, her face concealing her pain within seconds.

"Ai-chan! Are you okay?" Ayumi's yell broke the silence and the little girl ran toward the strawberry blond. The two boys followed, leaving Conan last to wallow in the sudden wave of guilt and regret. What did he just do? Why, even? It wasn't like she kicked the ball hard enough to do more than throw him off balance. Did he really have to do that?

The same question seemed to be on the kids' faces as he finally joined them. It was, of course, Mitsuhiko who spoke first.

"Conan-kun! I can't believe you! What did you do that for?" Huffs of agreement came from the other two kids, but Conan ignored them as he fell to his knees, eye to eye with Haibara. She wasn't looking at him. In fact, she wasn't really looking at anyone. Her eyes were downcast and she had a protective hand over her arm.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice low and sincere. At those words, her eyes looked up, meeting his with some hesitation.

"It's fine." She muttered, her hand leaving her arm to push herself up off the ground. Conan took the chance and grabbed her wrist, beginning to pull up her sleeve.

"You don't seem fine. Let me see." An unexpected stinging sensation pulsated on his cheek right after a glimpse of something he wasn't able to identify met his eyes. Within seconds, Haibara had slapped him and pulled back her sleeve. In another few seconds she stood above him now, then turned on her heel, walking briskly in the general direction of Agasa-hakase's house.

"You guys keep playing if you want. I think we'll be heading home." Conan said quickly as he reached his feet and ran after the girl with her short hair bobbing up and down with her quick strides. The kids frowned at each other, kicking the ball slightly with disinterest.

"Somehow... this isn't very fun anymore." Genta said. The others nodded as they watched the other two members of the Detective Boys run off. Ayumi sighed.

"I'm going home, too." The kids split directions, having completely lost the motivation to play.

* * *

><p>"Go away, Kudo-kun." Haibara warned as her brisk pace carried her in record time toward the house. Conan had caught up with her and was keeping pace for the most part.<p>

"I'm really sorry, Haibara." He said, trying to get her to at least slow down. After walking another block in silence, he reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, spinning around and twisting his arm over. Conan winced. He noticed something akin to fear in her eyes. It was then that the image his eyes had seen made sense.

"Your arm..." He said softly. The fearful look increased, as did the degree of the twist she was giving his arm. "You didn't..." He continued. It took a lot to press past his hesitation to pry. The last time he was about to ask personal questions he let it die on her terms. But this bothered him, especially since the children were seeing the effects of it. She let go of his arm, turning away again.

He rubbed his skin, giving her a slight glare for the pain induced. He sighed, getting ready to go into some random unrelated talk to take direct pressure off of the fact that she had cut herself intentionally. Before he could, her voice carried to his ears faintly.

"You... are already taken away from me. Aren't you?" The words left him in shock, his jaw slightly slack as she disappeared down the road.

* * *

><p>"Please, you can call me Morishima-kun outside of work." The female teachers swooned, some giggling.<p>

"Of course! And you can call me Yuki~" One in particular said, leaning in close to the silver-haired man. Her short hair didn't resemble Sherry's in the least. No one appeared to be wearing wigs, and none of the female teachers had turned him down on his offer to go have a night out outside of school. Why was he in this school if none of the teachers were of any importance? Why give him such an insufferable job at an elementary of all places?

"Yes, well, if you'll excuse me for a moment." He got up, much to the dismay of his female coworkers, and headed toward the restroom. The male teachers who had been previously sitting gloomily in the corner began to talk animatedly. Gin scowled as he passed through a door to the outside, leaving the ridiculous group of people. Vermouth must be distracting him to keep him from finding Sherry before her little plan played out. However, it was possible that she was nearby. Perhaps she worked in one of the offices or shops near the school. Maybe her hideout was nearby. Or worse for him, she was on the opposite side of Japan.

The last idea was unlikely, however, considering how Chianti had been stationed in the same area. Gin stopped outside a family diner, looking through the glass into the brightly-lit eating place. Chianti sat with a blond girl and a brown-haired girl, all of which seemed to be normal young adults. Gin squinted, feeling his blood rush. It didn't seem quite right, but that girl could be Sherry in disguise if Chianti was supposed to be in contact with her. He grinned, pushing the door open and completely ignoring the warm greeting from the worker at the front. His black shoes thudded ominously toward the group.

The girl's face seemed familiar. In fact, he had mistaken her for Sherry once before but her reactions had saved her life. _Unless, of course, she's become a good actor._ The group fell silent as he stood over them and their drinks, casting a deathly shadow. The brown-haired girl smiled weakly while the blonde stared in fear. Chianti seemed only annoyed.

_Fear. That was a good response._ He knew his Sherry was afraid. She always acted tough and pretended to be made of steel. But in reality, she was a shaking leaf, an interesting enigma who refused to show her true self no matter how far you dug. It was his desire for her to openly admit that fear, to bend beneath his pressure.

"Ah, Morishima-kun. So good of you to join us. This is Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, my friends." The girl Mouri waved her hand. The Suzuki girl tried to smile but it didn't really look very convincing to anyone. Chianti glared at him past her cordial words. A smile appeared on Gin's face. His tireless acting wouldn't go to waste, after all. After turning the charm on, the Suzuki girl seemed to immediately change tunes. _Of course, she wouldn't think I would be like this._ He bowed in a dramatic manner.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. Sonoko-san, would you like to accompany me on a short walk under the stars?" A blush crossed her face. Things were looking grim. This girl wasn't Sherry (or Sherry had seriously transformed into the best actress on the planet, despite her previous achievements), but she must be beneficial to Vermouth's plan. Having a one-up on Vermouth would be gold to get the real Sherry, seeing as this girl was likely not her. He noticed the Mouri girl nudge her and mutter what were most likely discouraging words. Chianti continued to give him a skeptical glare. However, the girl fell right into his trap.

"Of course, Morishima-san~!" She bounced up from her seat and winked back at the two still seated. "See you in a few!"

"Sonoko!" The Mouri girl whined in disbelief. Gin smiled and held out his arm, which the girl happily took. By the time they left the doors, she was completely lost in her own little world of rainbows and unicorns.

"So, ojou-san, do you like... Sherry?" He asked, his voice hitting lows that clearly unsettled the girl holding onto him. Seeing honest confusion in her eyes, he knew she wasn't Sherry for sure.

"Sherry? What?" He smiled, stopping and wrapping her in his arms from behind. "E-e-eh?" The girl stuttered, seeming to decide whether or not to resist his open affection. He put his lips near her ear, causing her to shudder.

"That's too bad." His hand contained a handkerchief laden with chloroform and it quickly covered her mouth and nose. He felt her writhe in his grip for a second, a muffled cry coming from her body. Before she could make much of a scene, she had passed out. He lifted her up and carried her a few steps toward a black Porsche. A short, chunky man quickly opened the back door where he effortlessly tossed her in and then took the driver's seat. The man, Vodka, joined him in the car within a few minutes.

"Is that..?" Vodka looked at the unconscious girl. Gin huffed.

"Did you think for a second that a girl like her was Sherry?" Gin left out that he thought about the possibility thoroughly for a good few minutes. "She is, however, my ticket to her."

* * *

><p>For some reason, I'm willing to bet even fewer of you liked that chapter than last time. But hey, that's just too bad.<p>

**Hai-edogawa** – I hope that's a good 'sugoi..' ^^;

**Guest** – Yeah, I've been thinking that I'll finish this one, but no promises XD;

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik** – Yay, glad you got your account back! She's just more in emotional turmoil than anything. She's giving up on Conan's words and everyone else's for that matter. She still has a will, though, against dying despite what she thinks is true, and that's perhaps the only reason she just doesn't find an efficient way to disappear.

**Roxifoxi** – Another update ;P And yeah, even to me it seems it's been forever. Let's just say... the doctor isn't Araide. And the doctor also might not be the most... trustworthy person. Hope this one wasn't disappointing ;)

P.S. Gin already knew where Chianti was, hence the positioning of the car. I realize it might've seemed rather random, but his choice to kidnap Sonoko (or anyone useful) was already contemplated by his party set-up with his coworkers as well as Vodka's assignment to follow Chianti around. It was just impulse that set it into such quick motion. But one has to follow their obsession, no?

P.P.S. And yes, there is a slightly more logical reason Sonoko is willing to go with some random guy (although it's still Sonoko and she doesn't make much sense when she trusts random guys for no reason *cough*KID*cough*). Please be patient, the next chapter will help a teensy bit.

See ya next chapter, maybe.


	7. Denial's Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. I unfortunately own some empty cups that need to be thrown in the trash, though. Anyone feel like taking these?

Chapter 7 – Denial's Escape

_Why?_ Sonoko's shallow breath came to her lungs as she slowly regained consciousness. _If Makoto-kun wouldn't have ignored me for a month, I would've never taken that man's arm. _Her eyes remained closed, regret and fear beginning to flood her heart. _No, if I had faith in him, I wouldn't have been such a fool._ The smell of cigarette smoke reached her nostrils. Despair joined the other emotions inside. _Makoto-kun... save me._

"Ojou-san." Slowly, carefully, Sonoko opened her eyes, taking in a darkly clad man. He was different from the one before, with a mischievous grin on his face. "My aniki would appreciate it if you would join us for a little chat." She felt dizzy as she sat up, having been resting on a twin sized bed. The room was dark, save for the sunlight that slipped through the slats of the blinds. Something clung to her wrist. Sonoko's wary eyes took in the sight – handcuffs. A new wave of fear filled her as she looked back up at the fat man. Beyond him, in the room's far corner, sat the man from earlier. White curls of smoke came from his cigarette and the result was creating a more painful situation for Sonoko. She coughed.

"Can't you at least open a window?" She asked in her usual, overly confident voice. She held her head high, trying to hide the fear she felt. She was a lady of the Suzuki family and a few thugs weren't going to bring her standards down. The fat man snorted. The silver-haired smoker didn't move. After a silent moment, Sonoko continued, sighing loudly. "You know they're going to find you out. My family isn't going to give you an ounce of money."

In only the time it took to breathe in, something cold was placed against her forehead. She froze. The silver-haired man stood in front of her, the smell of smoke heavy on his clothes. Sonoko could make out the shape of his lips, his yellowing teeth protruding slightly as he smirked. "No need for their measly money. They won't be getting anything in return, after all." The click of the hammer made Sonoko whimper internally. She took a deep breath, ignoring the intense odor of smoke. Her eyes opened wide, round and innocent.

"Oh? But dear oji-san, isn't this like a movie or something? Aren't you supposed to demand like a million dollars or something and this big rescue thing goes on an-"

"Shut up." His cold voice killed the rest of her words. She choked on them a bit, then cleared her throat, pretending to not understand.

"Aniki... your phone." The fat man quietly interrupted. Silver hair whisked past her face as he abruptly turned and left the room, snatching the phone from the other man. Once the door closed, the man's expression changed.

"Hey girl..." He grinned, but it didn't seem as sinister as he probably thought it did. "You're real stupid, you know that? We're gonna kill you if we don't get who we want. You should think about that, huh?" The man got up then, heading to the door. He paused for a moment, his hat hiding his face. "Don't even think about escaping. Your life will be automatically terminated."

* * *

><p>Haibara had been trying to sleep for awhile now. But every time her eyes closed, images flashed in her mind. Vivid. They didn't even make sense. They didn't have much to do with her – that rich girl Mouri-san was friends with and some diner or something. However, every time she would feel that some sort of dangerous thing was about to happen. All she saw was her acting her usual foolish self. Nothing happened to concern her.<p>

Or rather she would push herself from the dream before she could see the rest. She sighed heavily again, rolling over violently in her bed. There was a cup of tea, steam still rising from it. Haibara knew from the odd smell that it indeed contained something abnormal – most likely the drugs that she was prescribed.

"Maybe that tea will help get rid of these delusions." She said aloud to herself to dismiss the lingering flashbacks of her most recent dream.

She stood, slightly off-balance, and stared at the tea. Something inside her, like a feeling in her stomach, seemed to scream against it. Haibara broke past her unease as she cupped her small hands around the mug and chugged the hot liquid, ignoring the searing pain it caused as it ripped down her throat. Gently, she placed the tea back. Her body began to feel weak, similar to the morning a few days ago. Fear rose inside her as she stumbled toward the door of her room.

"Hakase..." She began, her voice soft and concerned. Her now-sweating palms tried turning the doorknob. The third time it finally yielded to her demands. She pulled back, almost falling to the floor. "Hakase!" She raised her voice a bit more, scared of what was happening to her. Her delicate hands pressed against the wall as she began making her way toward the steps. She could hear Agasa-hakase humming to himself in the room a few doors down. "Hakase!" She called again, her voice weaker than her last attempt.

Her body was shaking as she abandoned the wall and began crawling up the steps. Inside, it felt as though she was quickly being overtaken by something. Something that felt like death. It was a more sickening feeling than her antidote, a feeling that made her feel as though she was about to meet her worst nightmares in reality. Tears of desperation beaded at the corners of her eyes. "Hakase...!" She tried again, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled herself upward onto another step, her breathing labored.

"Ai-kun?" She heard his voice echo down the hall toward her. Haibara lifted her head, eyes hoping to meet the familiar sight of her guardian. All she saw, however, was darkness. "Oh, she's sleeping in her room. What's going on, Shinichi?"

"Hakase..." she whispered one last time before being emerged into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

><p>"Sonoko, this is Ran. I know you text messaged me back that you were fine, and I really don't want to keep bothering you this late, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Can you please call me back or something?" Message number three ended with a beep from her cellphone. Ran sighed, looking around at the street immersed in cold darkness. The streetlights cast a lonely glow as she paced back and forth, still feeling hesitant to return home without her childhood friend.<p>

"Mouri Ran, right?" A voice from behind startled her. She whipped around to see a young gentleman with dark black hair and an easy smile. Try as she might, she couldn't place his face.

"Ah... and you are..?" She asked gently, feeling bad for not knowing him in return. His face continued with its warm expression.

"Sorry for not introducing myself first. I'm Sasai Junichi. I actually used to go to school with you..." At this he laughed a bit nervously, possibly from being rejected by her lack of acknowledgment. Ran returned his smile with an awkward one of her own. She played with the end of a strand of hair as she tried to find a better direction for the conversation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you officially, Sasai-kun." Ran couldn't help but worriedly glance at her phone.

"Sorry to bother you, I just really thought you were too great of a person to be stood up like that." Ran blinked. Sasai-kun gave her a smile in quiet confidence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ran asked bluntly. The young man blinked his soft gray eyes.

"You seemed to be waiting on someone. All dressed up and waiting around at this time of night... it looked as though you were waiting on a date." Ran's face got red.

"No! I wasn't- no! My friend, she just-" His gentle laughter interrupted her adamant denial of his description of events.

"Thank goodness! I was hoping you weren't." This threw her for another loop and she stared at him blankly. "Can I wait with you for your friend, Mouri-senpai?" Ran coughed, a permanent look of astonishment and confusion planted on her face.

"Se-senpai?" She asked again, once more bluntly displaying her lost position in the whole situation. He grinned.

"I'm a year younger than you." He didn't strike her as much older, but he seemed like a relatively put-together young man about her age with a... spontaneous streak. He seemed to easily lead her down the path he wanted the conversation to go in. It didn't seem like he was in any way younger than her.

"Oh... sorry that I didn't recognize you and all. But I think I'm actually going to head home for tonight." She lifted a hand as a polite salute goodbye when his warm hand grasped hers.

"Then let me walk you home!" Ran took a quick, surprised breath, tensing up. She then tore her hand from his and quickly swung a kick toward the general direction of his face. He dodged easily, a smile still on his face. This angered her more, and she got ready to try again. Sasai-kun held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I used to live in America, so I got used to being a little more forward than usual here. Please let me walk you home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you this late at night." Ran frowned, but let her arms down with a deep breath.

The young man across from her took a deep bow. "Please!" He repeated. Ran's eyes darted around, spotting a few random people still out on the streets. She felt heat rise to her face, turning her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay! Just... stop with all that, okay?" He popped back up to a postured stand.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Gin grinned at the voice over the phone.<p>

"Does it bother you?" He returned, leaning his back against the hallway's wall.

"Just return the stupid girl. If you want Sherry, I'll give her to you in good time. But if you do this she'll be out of the picture." Gin flicked an ember from his cigarette.

"It's a bit late now, don't you think? She's seen our faces." With that, he hung up. Vodka appeared by his side.

"Aniki, do you really think that girl knows anything about Sherry?" Gin chuckled, something that made Vodka uncomfortable. It was usually because either Gin was amused, or he had a plan he wasn't sure was going to work. He'd only heard him chuckle like that three times in his entire life. Gin never went through with a plan that wasn't 100%.

"A rich brat returned to the world in the place of a mad scientist who caused the death of a beloved teenage detective and countless others. Japan will make the trade without a second thought." Vodka frowned.

"A beloved teenage detective? Rich brat?" Gin pulled out a thick stack of papers he had folded in his pocket.

"You see, this adorable little girl told me all about some Kudu-something so many times I got interested enough to look it up. He's that brat we used Sherry's drug on. But she told me that he's appeared again for cases before." Gin's smirk widened. "Sherry signed off on the investigation because he disappeared." Vodka got a glimpse of the papers.

"Ayumi? Wait, a real little girl? Why..?" Vodka gave him a skeptical look. Gin gave him a cold glare.

"Her parents were under some Organization investigation, and I got the job of writing their little girl for information. Seems they were of no interest, but I kept contact in case of any future use." Vodka continued to give him a skeptical look, one that made Gin clear his throat. "Shut up. It's not like I wanted to talk with a little girl. Anyway, if this Kudu kid is connected to Sherry and we call her out for his murder, he'll come to the light to prove us wrong. Then all we have to do is get him, make him fess up, kill them both and kill the girl in the other room all in the name of anonymous social justice groups that are on the rise these days." Vodka frowned.

"Won't that leave a lot of dead bodies for us to cover our tracks over? I don't think-" Pain shot through Vodka's face as his partner's fist greeted it.

"Don't doubt me."

* * *

><p>I feel like I just explained a lot of things. And did something I don't even get. So... yeah!<p>

My predictions about last chapter were correct O.o That aside, I'm doing audiobook versions of the chapters and posting the links on my profile. If you want to hear me read this chapter and the previous ones, just go to my profile and listen to them :D I apologize for any mistakes, but at least you know I'm a real person, not a robot! (No one thought that in the first place...) Let me know if you all are interested in me continuing with the audio stuffs or not, and tell me what you think of this chapter~!

**Haibara Ai z** – Yeah XD;; Thanks! I've been trying to work on them. In the beginning, my original idea was deeply emotional, which requires the proper amount of description to get the emotion across. I'm not sure that I've achieved that, but I think my goal has changed a bit, anyway. If you want, it'd be great if you tell me what you think about audio chapters!

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik** - ^^; I don't know if it was really smoothly, per se, but XD; I'm sorry your excitement died, but what did you think about the rest of the chapter?

I think Gin killed all my reviewers. (Or I did. Ya know. Scared them off and all that jazz.)

Whenever the next chapter comes out, I'll either be putting off wedding preparations or... will be married o.o; Bye!


	8. Monsters in the Dark

AN: It's been awhile! I think. I keep working over this story a thousand times and so for me it really doesn't seem like it's been all that long. But I'm married! I guess that means it's probably been around two months (almost three?) since you've heard from me o.o. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. For good reasons.

Chapter 8: Monsters in the Dark

Ayumi frowned, opening a letter addressed to her with the familiar handwriting of her pen pal. Why would he still write her if he was at the school now? She sat herself down on her bed, sinking into the flowery bedding. She sighed. Maybe he just didn't have the time. Part of her was curious as to the contents. The other part was bothered too much by her friends. Conan-kun and Ai-chan were both acting totally weird. It probably didn't help that Ai-chan had been sick and out of school. But then Conan-kun had to go and hurt her like that... Ayumi sighed again. It totally ruined her image of him. Sure, recently he had already been more and more detached, less patient with people. Maybe he was feeling sick. But Ayumi was getting done with excusing people because of how they felt. Ai-chan was always sick. Conan-kun was always sick. They'd go missing for awhile and suspiciously be unable to take visitors half the time.

They always stayed close to each other, muttering amongst themselves. At first, she never paid much attention. But when the boys' usual conversations became dull to her ears, she noticed that every time they were going somewhere, those two would hang back, just out of earshot with serious expressions. It had bothered her for a long time.

But what had bothered her even more was that they stopped. They stopped talking about mysterious things. They walked behind everyone still, but they would eye everyone who walked by. They stayed a step or two away from each other, avoiding conversation. It worried Ayumi beyond the normal crush for Conan-kun. If Ai-chan and Conan-kun started hating each other, how would they all stay friends? Was it not those two that held the group together so well? It seemed so dreary with just the three original members. Conan-kun and Ai-chan had become a part of them. Even with their words that went way over their heads, it was something that Ayumi had enjoyed watching. Like there was still something she didn't know about the world – something that she didn't necessarily have to know, but could strive to.

She took another look at the envelope, realizing that it was thicker than normal. This piqued her interest more and she tore it open. There were pictures behind the paper letter. Deciding that since the letter came first, she should read it first, Ayumi pulled out the paper and unfolded it carefully and slowly. She swallowed at the somehow ominous writing.

_Dear child,_

_I believe your detective skills can be put to better use. There is a woman by the name of Miyano Shiho. She is a cold-blooded killer and psychopath. She is a scientist with great intelligence that she plans to use to harm everyone in this world. If you could find her and report to me, I will make you a real detective. Stop this woman before she ends this world as we know it._

_Sincerely,_

_Yours._

_P.S. I have included multiple pictures of the subject during various stages of her life in the hope that you may identify her somehow._

Usually he greeted her as "Ayumi-chan" and ended with "Morishima", but his odd greeting and salutation were just an after thought at the strangeness of his letter. Morishima-san usually talked about the weather and crows and sometimes even work. His letters usually only responded shallow questions about her writings. This ignored her last letter and asked her to catch a criminal. But why would he ask her to do such a thing? And to not tell the police but to tell him? Gingerly, she reached in for the remainder of the contents of the envelope.

At first, it was only a vague chord of recognition that struck inside her. The feeling that she knew the woman, had seen her or something. But it wasn't until passing through three mug-shot-like pictures of a grim-faced scientist that she saw a young teenager, probably no older than thirteen. She looked really, really familiar. She was wearing a deep red turtleneck underneath her lab coat, youth radiating from her face in comparison to the other pictures. Ayumi's hands shook. She didn't want to let herself think about who it reminded her of. It was at the edge of her thoughts, being pushed back with all her strength as she reached the final picture.

A small gasp left the young girl's lips as the other pictures slipped from her hand onto her lap. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared down the image. There was Ai-chan, staring at the camera with a mixed look of innocence and grief. She wore black and stood next to a girl taller than her, but her head had been too high for the image. Below was marked Miyano Shiho age 6. Her hand was trembling to the point even this photo slipped from her grasp.

Ayumi had never met Ai-chan's real family. Ai-chan never talked about her past before coming to live with Agasa-hakase. Ai-chan knew all sorts of things even adults were amazed at.

Miyano Shiho was identical to her. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

><p><em>Hurry.<em> The voice was chillingly familiar. _Retrieve the gun._ Small hands pushed off the ground, lifting a body that felt like lead. It was cold inside, something like hopelessness. A sense of urgency rang through her head as the voice repeated itself. The much too familiar voice.

_Now._ Silently, she obeyed. After a moment of being in a dreamlike state, she felt something snap and her body moved with a perfect rhythm. She reached the bedroom door. There was a narrow space of perhaps six inches. Without so much as moving the door open a centimeter more than it already was, she slid into the room, locating the gun hidden in a case beneath her nightstand. With ease, she unlocked the case, taking the weapon into her hands.

It fit just right. It was as if it was made to be held by her – or maybe she was made to hold it. Her breathing rate was calm, her body completely in sync with her mission. As of yet, she had made no audible sound. Her heart recognized the perceived threat, but refused to pound in her ears, singing the song of fear.

She was not afraid. She did not know fear. She held no emotion inside any longer. There was a threat in the hallway, just past the stairs. A threat that she had been running from for far too long. _Him. _She knew with perfect memory every inch of the house, every slight curve of the steps and the smoothness of the walls that would lead her path. She knew just how the light fell when each bulb was on or off. She knew the voices of its inhabitants, the characteristics of each.

For a moment, the thought of grabbing a hooded jacket crossed her mind. To hide her face from the threat – the soon to be victim. It had become a habit, living like this. But no, she had no time to waste. _Move forward. _The voice commanded calmly inside. Again, she stealthily made her way past the door. Now she edged along the wall, controlling her breathing to keep herself unnoticed. Soft footsteps carried her past the stairs. She pressed her back against the opposing wall, seeing light from the living room splash across the carpet not far from her.

Her grasp tightened around her weapon. Inching closer, she got a clear view of his silver hair. She would take her revenge tonight. _Execute._ The voice – her voice – said inside, pushing her forward to be revealed in the light. Her strawberry blonde hair shimmered with the brightness of the room, light glinting off of her weapon as it was raised and aimed toward her enemy.

* * *

><p>Ran gave Sasai-kun a sideways glance as they continued walking down the quiet street. His face was set in an almost regal manner with only a slight upward twinge to the corners of his lips. She flinched slightly when he met her gaze and gave her a full-on, tooth-bearing smile. He seemed to be about to say something, but Ran abruptly turned her attention to the building on her left.<p>

"Well! We're here now, so..." He didn't budge, still smiling, the moon glinting off of his eyes. Ran gave him a weak smile in return. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea bringing him to her house.

"Mouri Detective Agency." The young man read aloud to himself, reading the print on the darkened windows above. Ran nodded. His eyes slowly slid back to her direction, his face still lifted upwards toward the window. A wider grin grew on his face, making Ran uncomfortable. Finally, he completely faced her, his irises centering. "So now that I'm here, I have a case I'd like someone to look into." Ran blinked.

"A case? For my father?" Her blank expression apparently amused Sasai-kun and he let out a light, almost controlled chuckle. He took a few steps forward and leaned close to Ran's face, his gray eyes bearing into her own dark brown ones. His breath struck her face for a moment as he began to speak.

"I need him to find a woman for me."

* * *

><p>The smoke puffed in her face, causing her to cough at its rich and suffocating quality.<p>

"You want out of here? You give us the location of this girl and you'll be free to go." A glossy photograph was placed in front of her. Sonoko shot an intense glare at the fat man, avoiding the disturbing eyes of the silver-haired one. For a long, tense moment, she was able to maintain her gaze. Neither of the men averted theirs, however, and she finally folded under the pressure. She could only hope it was a stranger. That it wasn't Ran or someone else close to her. Sonoko took a deep breath, ignoring the sting from the smoke she inevitably inhaled in the poorly-ventilated room.

She was met with the face of a girl probably around her age with a cold stare. She wore a white lab coat over a rich red turtleneck and reddish blond hair framed her face. The young woman was clearly a half. Despite knowing that she personally didn't know the girl, she looked familiar. Very, very familiar. So familiar that it stirred a fear in her as she stared into the cold eyes printed on the square photo paper in front of her.

"Where is she?" The silver-haired smoker asked after observing Sonoko's reaction. Sonoko slowly shook her head, still staring at the photo. Why did she look so familiar?

"I... don't know. I don't even know this girl." Sonoko tore her eyes from the picture and met the man's skeptical glare with an honest and confused expression. The man made a 'tch' sound and stole the photo away.

"I hope she's worth it, ojou-san. Protecting a lying traitor is going to cause you a world of hurt." Sonoko frowned.

"I really don't know who she is! If she is who you say she is, then I obviously wouldn't have a problem giving her back to you. Don't you think she broke up with you for this reason? Obsessive much? You have to kidnap some random girl so you can ask about your ex-girlfriend?" Sonoko shook her head disapprovingly, trying to keep from playing victim. She knew that would put them at too much of an advantage. She had no idea why he was looking for her, but it was the only solution, other than fellow criminal, she could come up with. But it was hard to be sassy with the other conclusion.

Suddenly, she felt a fierce sting pulsate through her cheek, her neck registering pain as her face was slammed to the side by the palm of the man's rough hand. Sonoko reached up and gingerly touched her cheek, sending a hot glare in the man's direction. He was standing now, turning his back to her face. The fat short man was staring up at him in a sense of disbelief.

"If you can't tell me where she is, we'll have to go with Plan B." His dark chuckle gave her no relief. Why was that girl so important? And why did it feel like she knew her?

* * *

><p>"She's been asleep for a few hours now, I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon." Agasa-hakase said, gratefully accepting a chocolate from a shrunken Shinichi. His mouth watered as he looked at it, but in a moment of courtesy stopped and looked back at the young man. "You're sure?"<p>

Conan shrugged, a half-smile created on his lips. "Ran left some for occhan and I, but I don't really care for that kind." Agasa-hakase shrugged then, smiling as he stuffed it in his mouth. Conan looked down at the miniature box in his hands, containing two neatly wrapped truffles. The third was in the process of being devoured by the chocolate-starved man across from him.

"So did you ever talk to that doctor again?" Conan asked as casually as he could. He knew Haibara didn't want Agasa-hakase to know about what she had done to herself. He also knew that it would hurt the elderly man to know what had happened. It took a moment for the inventor to finish chewing and swallowing.

"No, I haven't yet. But I think I'm going to first thing tomorrow. She refused her medicine and I didn't want her so depressed and everything. The doctor said that it would really benefit her to take it, so I …" He looked away in shame for a moment. "...slipped it in her drink a few times." Conan frowned. It wasn't unlikely that she'd already figured that out.

"Did it help any?" Conan asked, returning his gaze to the man who now was licking his fingers for any traces of chocolate. The professor paused, a real concern in his eyes.

"I can't say that it did. She passed out the first time that I know she took it. But that was probably from fatigue – she wasn't really supposed to be up walking about yet. Since she's sleeping now, maybe it calmed her down?" Just then, Conan noticed a flash of warm auburn from his peripheral vision. His eyes widened, realizing Haibara must've heard them if she had so openly walked out and stood there. Immediately, he plastered a fake grin on his face. It was the only way he knew to get the professor out of trouble with her.

"Ah, H-Haibara! We were ju-" His overly happy voice was cut when he took the rest of the scene in. The words he had previously formed caught in his throat and caused him to choke slightly. He had moved from behind Agasa-hakase to greet her, and said man was now turning to see her as well. But instead of a disgruntled, sleepy Haibara, or maybe a disappointed, or even hurt or scared young girl, was one aiming a gun right at the professor's head.

His heart jumped for a moment, a flood of fear overtaking his being. He heard the startled gasp of his old family friend next to him. "Ai-kun?" He asked in uncertainty. It twisted Conan's stomach to hear the tone and pitch of his voice. The fear, the hurt. The girl who he thought of as his own seemed prepared to murder him.

The girl before them wore no particular expression. Her eyes were cold, revealing an unfeeling soul beneath. She took a well-trained stance as she held the weapon for all to see. It was truly the look of a murderer.

He had seen something similar before, when roses popped in his face to his startled relief. He could only hope that was what she held in her hands. The weapon, however, looked extremely real for a fake.

"Oi, Hai-"

"Shut up, Vodka." Her voice was cold. Chilling. If Gin were female, that's about what he would sound like. Vodka? Conan's deep blue eyes widened further, fear attempting to cripple him. If he was 'Vodka'... then Hakase was...

"Ai-kun, what are you doing?" Conan heard the professor's voice tremble. The boy moved in front of the man in a defensive manner – not that it mattered since his head was so much taller and an easy target. A dry laugh left her lips.

"Oh? Are you scared? Confused?" A smirk curled onto her face. The sight made Conan sick to his stomach.

He felt that he was seeing 'Sherry', the scientist from the Black Organization. In the beginning he thought she was pretty cruel. She had lost the will to live for the most part. Sure, she wasn't throwing herself in front of trains all the time, but she had no desire to trust anyone, to care about anything, to join in any happiness. He thought, sometimes, he was always seeing mostly 'Sherry', and that smile that would sometimes come to her face and brighten her features was his glimpse of 'Miyano Shiho'.

In the end, the mixture, although he had to admit it was becoming mostly 'Miyano Shiho', became Haibara Ai. But the pressure he was feeling in the room, the person so ready to murder the person she supposedly cared about, it all convinced him that he had never seen Sherry before. Maybe he had seen a good part of her when she shot just beside the counterfeit ring leader's head on their first meeting. She had been in a zone, determined and unmoving.

It took him a moment to decide on a defensive maneuver. She clearly wasn't seeing reality. In no way did they look like Black Organization members. He raised his watch, aiming subtly as the girl in front of them threatened their lives.

"Then maybe you can understand what you've inflicted on others." Conan thought it was strange how she didn't say her, or her sister. Just others. As he watched her thumb reach up and click back the hammer, he released his needle.

The thin device traveled with great speed and accuracy toward the young girl's neck. But it stayed its course as she moved slightly, the needle whisking past her. The light flashed in her eyes as immediately the weapon swung in his direction. A bullet left the gun. A real bullet. It came spiraling toward him with lightning speed, giving him little time to react. He cried out as the force pushed him backwards. It had shattered the small watch face he used to aim and ripped into his shoulder.

Short, quick breaths re-entered his small lungs after everything was knocked out of him. Shock kept him paralyzed for a few moments, his brain slowly realizing that he had been shot. By Haibara. No, by Sherry. The monster he failed to kick out of Agasa-hakase's home the moment he saw her. Conan forced his cobalt eyes open. He tried, internally, to kick the feelings of betrayal from his heart, but no argument of her not being in her right mind was winning at this point. He began to stagger back to a stand in hopes of at least saving Agasa-hakase from the traitor.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNNN. Kay I'm done now.<p>

**Haibara Ai z** – Thanks! If I recall correctly, I think I made a response thingamajig audio-wise to you, but I don't remember :D I've been working a bit on my descriptions once again, although honestly sometimes I feel like I'm going over the top – which for me just loses the idea of what's going on. Not necessarily so in the last chapter, though XD; I'm a bit nervous as for what you'll think on this chapter o.o;

**Hai-edogawa** – Drama seems to be my strong point when it comes to writing. Otherwise, what's the fun? :P What did you think? I updated :DD

**Roxifoxi **– Some Sonoko in here for you! What's Plan B? o.o Goodluck to Sonoko and I guess the opposite for the Gin and Vodka duo XD

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik** – Muwahahahaha Gin's plan -rubs hands together- Did ya like this chapter?

I've noticed that I get a lot of people favorite-ing (that's apparently not a word) or subscribing to this story but they never leave comments. O.O'' I really appreciate reviews, even just simple encouragement and it makes it easier to write more. This means shorter update lapses because I'm motivated to get another chapter out there!

That being said, I take into consideration thoughts, ideas, and opinions of my reviewers. However, this story is my story, I am the author, and have conjured it up in my own strange head. I do not write solely to please people. If people like my story, I continue posting it. If people do not like certain aspects of my story, I keep writing what I intend to write. If no one likes my story, I just don't post it :) I appreciate constructive criticism and believe it helps me to improve my writing.

In the end, I suppose I just hope someone reviews so I can share the rest of my crazy story :D


	9. Runaway Hero

AN: So sorry for not updating! Lack of internet kind of does that. But here's the deal: I have completed this chapter (obviously) and the next one and they are both uploaded. Five reviews = new chapter post. If they're before Christmas, I'll try to get it out within the next day. Hope you all enjoy this one. (P.S. If you like me as an author in general, I plan on sending out new chapters for some of my other stories and a new story or two. Send me a PM or just mention that you'd like to see more chapters or new stories in the review for this story and five requests will get new content this week! Maybe today?) Sorry, I'm just excited about this and would like to see if you are, too.

Audiobook versions are available for listening on my profile.

Chapter 9 – Runaway Hero

_Don't play games. Just get the job done. _Her voice hissed inside, anger rising in it's cold overtone. Vodka laid on his back for a moment, seemingly stunned. Gin was also uncharacteristically shocked, seeming to lose his cool for one of the only times she's ever seen. She didn't care. She didn't care how they reacted. If they seemed off, suspicious. Just to end their lives. To end their reign of terror. After a sideways glance at the man on the ground, she returned to her original stance.

_Stop! This isn't reality! _Her fingers tightened around the weapon. Another voice was now present. A voice she'd heard before... the person in white? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of confusion. No, this wasn't her. _Get the job done! _Her voice demanded, now angry.

_Please, listen. Drop the gun. Stop._ Again, the one in white spoke. For a moment, her pointer finger began to tug on the trigger. She could see the man on the ground begin to stand, about to save his aniki from certain death.

_Save me. _Another voice, like a weaker version of herself, whimpered. She was no longer obeying this voice. It was controlling her – choosing her path on its own. It smirked, eyes betraying some sort of twisted amusement as it leveled with its target.

"You shut up, too, Shiho." Her lips moved to say the words. This was wrong. She could feel it, deep inside. These people couldn't be...

_Let go of the gun. _The person in white's voice, that Jesus person. It felt like her last hope. Her final chance at an escape.

Haibara closed her eyes tightly, forcing her fingers to release the weapon. _Fool!_ Her voice rang through her head before fading. A light thud pushed the remains of her controller's voice from her inner being. Her eyes remained shut as she took in a breath. The smell of her gun she had recently fired. The smell of … blood. And now...

"Please calm down, Ai-kun." Agasa-hakase's shaking voice. At that moment, it felt like the very earth shattered, breaking imaginary walls, taking the situation she somehow created in her head and smashing it. Her blue-green eyes snapped open, taking in the scene before her.

Agasa-hakase's eyes filled with fear. _Betrayal. _His hands raised, unsteadily, as he seemed to be trying to pacify her. Her eyes moved downward, to a Kudo-kun clutching his small shoulder. Blood. There was blood coming from it. She looked down, seeing her gun on the ground. Her hands remained in the place they had been, holding an imaginary gun now.

She began feeling dizzy, her breathing picking up pace as she took in the world around her with wide eyes. She repeated her actions a few times, looking from the one she injured to the one who was clearly still afraid of her. Haibara couldn't even read Kudo-kun's face.

Her hands reached up, fingers violently grasping onto her face. Her horrified face. Finally, she spit out words that broke the stiff, fearful silence.

"Gomen." _Sorry._ It was all her lips could manage before her feet took her flying across the floor, barely slipping on a pair of shoes before yanking open the door and running down the steps. Running. Running as fast as she could. As far away as she could. Running.

* * *

><p>Ran's face turned red from the combined closeness and words that came from his mouth. She coughed and began to sputter until her phone's ring tone pierced through the air, stopping her flustered response before it got worse. Ran whipped her phone out of her purse and spun around, putting her back to the young man's face.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, hoping that despite not seeing the caller ID it was Sonoko.

"Ah... Ran-kun..." No. It was Agasa-san's voice. She contained the sigh that tried to come from her chest.

"Oh, Agasa-san. Is Conan-kun giving you trouble?" The man's voice sounded strained, perhaps unsure and worried.

"No.. it's uh... Ai- Well, there was a bit of an accident... you see... so if you could come to the Beika Hospital's Emergency Room... if you want..." She heard the man clear his throat. Ran could feel the worry and fear rising in her. For him to be this rattled, it must be something bad.

"I'll be right there!" She half-yelled into the phone, hanging it up and turning to tell Sasai-kun to go home. But when she turned around, he was nowhere to be found. He just left? That was odd. She took a moment to search the empty street with her eyes, but there was no trace of him. Did he just run off? Maybe he was embarrassed or something. She shook her head and raced up the stairs, pushing the door open and flashing the light on. "Wake up, Dad! We've got to get to the hospital!"

_"You shut up, too, Shiho."_ Conan shuddered again as he laid in the backseat of Agasa-hakase's car. Deciding it was the best and quickest route, they decided to skip the ambulance call and just call the hospital to alert them of their coming arrival. Conan wasn't sure how they were going to pacify the situation – a little boy coming in with a bullet wound to his shoulder – but they had done so before with Haibara when she had been hurt on the rooftop. Just some crazy story, promise not to tell any of the family or friends, and we'll come up with another excuse.

It was abnormal, to say the least. Hearing those words coming from her own lips. It further confirmed the idea of Shiho, Sherry, and Haibara being almost completely separate people. That worried him. Maybe he could trust Haibara. Maybe, just maybe, he could trust the girl he hardly knew about – Miyano Shiho. There was no way he could trust Sherry. And if she were a part of the equation, then he had no idea if or when she would appear again. So thusly, it would be nearly impossible to trust her again. What if she turned on them again like that? Or even on the kids? She couldn't differentiate between reality and her illusion – something medicine could only suppress.

The lights outside blurred together as the professor pushed the gas pedal a little harder than normal. Conan couldn't shake the cold, empty feeling inside. He had trusted a monster. Called her his partner. Tried to teach her to find the will to fight. Another image passed in his mind.

The way she stared at her hands. At the gun on the floor. At him and the professor. The slow terror creeping onto her face. The way she dug her fingers into her skin in horror. The tears he watched begin to well up in her eyes that just one moment ago had been fierce and unforgiving. Her mouth trembling as she tried to put together words. All that left was 'gomen' – her apology. It hung in the air as she darted out the door, Agasa-hakase too rattled to make an effort to go after her, Conan too angry and hurt to even think of talking with her again.

Her voice echoed in his head, reminding him of the first time he had spent time with her. How he didn't trust her, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she stared out the window of the car. How she didn't believe in his deduction or skills. How she cried, fistfuls of his shirt as she sobbed right in front of him. The brokenness he couldn't believe he was witnessing.

It had hurt him a little. How she didn't believe in his abilities. It just made him want to show her that he was capable. It took only that to turn her around – she immediately believed in his detective work. Sure, her degree of believing had slowly built to the point she would pick up on just his expression and go along with whatever he said.

Conan winced as a jab of pain ran through him from his shoulder. But it was he who had to be convinced over and over. To believe in her. He didn't make much of an attempt to be close to her, regardless of them being in the same situation. When she had cried like that, she broke the skepticism he held inside. But it took until now for him to lean on her like she had leaned on him. The same broken person had just lost the trust he had taken forever to build. Some part of that made him feel guilty. That he could just drop her like that.

But she had _shot_ him. Threatened to kill the professor. That was all the evidence he needed. She was a traitor. Once a traitor, always a traitor.

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!" Ran burst into the room, joining Agasa-hakase and a doctor. Behind her was a disgruntled Kogoro. Conan gave her a lopsided smile.<p>

"Hey, Ran-nee-chan. Occhan." Ran's eyes ran over every inch of him, making sure he was okay. There was a bandage on his shoulder and part of his arm. Her eyes moved to a very unsettled Agasa-san.

"What happened?" She noticed the older man give Conan a look, one that she couldn't quite decipher before the younger spoke.

"I... was messing with one of the professor's inventions when some parts exploded. Even though he told me not to touch it..." Ran looked back at the older man. He turned his head away. She frowned. Did he feel guilty?

"Serves you right, brat. We tell you to leave crap alone all the time and you have to go poke your nose into it." Kogoro spoke, invoking a glare from his daughter as well as the injured child. Ran prepared some choice words behind her closed lips before her cell phone rang and interrupted her. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the caller ID.

"Ah, excuse me." Ran said to those in the room with her, then quickly went into the hall. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Mouri Ran, correct?" Ran swallowed.

"Yes, this is her." She replied to the strained voice on the other end. The tense, overly formal atmosphere was broken by a distraught cry.

"This is a joke, right? My daughter is safe with you, right?" Ran felt a chill down her spine as she gasped.

"Eh?" She returned, unable to give a coherent reply. Sonoko's mom. Ran began to feel her slender hand shake slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked again, but the phone clicked. The young woman took the screen from her ear to see 'call ended' blinking on the brightly lit display.

Ran fought with the idea of calling back. Deciding it would be ill manners, she let the issue rest for a few minutes. Sonoko had messaged her that she was alright. Her mom was really strict, so maybe that's what was going on. Ran continued to take in deep breaths, repeating internally to herself that Sonoko was okay. She was just fine. Nothing was wrong. Conan-kun was injured and needed her. She returned to the room with a bright smile on her face, ignoring the horror that was saved for her revelation in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be okay, Mom. <em>Sonoko stared at the window, focusing on the light the moon was casting down to earth. The blinds remained closed, but the light refused to be so easily thwarted. The men had left her to herself for the night after making her listen to their phone call with her parents. She was unable to say anything, having been gagged.

_"What do you want now?" Sonoko spat, having been left alone for no more than an hour after their last talk. Both men returned to the room and to the table they had previously been sitting. In 'Morishima-san's' hand was a slim black cell phone which he placed on the table within easy reach of his large calloused hands._

_ "Last chance to give her up." Sonoko frowned and shook her head. _

_ "I don't know her." She noticed his eyes flick to the heavyset man next to him for just a moment. When she returned her attention back to the phone which was now spreading an almost blinding light over the table they sat at, she felt a cloth get shoved in her mouth. Although she struggled for a few moments, the unsettling glint of light from shiny metal silenced her completely. _

_ "Hello, Suzuki residence." _

_ "I need to talk to the lady of the house. It's urgent regarding Sonoko-sama." Sonoko shivered at how the man's voice rose to a fake, concerned yet pleasant tone. After a moment's hesitation, the worker agreed to send the call through to her mother._

_ "Yes?" Her curt answer. Her mother's voice caused tears to stream down Sonoko's face. She squirmed, trying to make noise past the cloth in her mouth._

_ "There will be a package arriving shortly at your doorstep. Distribute as many as you can and complete the objective. If you don't, you'll never see your daughter again." The silver-haired man hung up before any reply was given. Vodka sniggered beside her._

_ "Now your precious mommy can go find our person of interest. But I do hope she doesn't fail. If she can't find her within three days, I'm afraid your life won't be worth much to us anymore." _

Sonoko pressed her head against the cold wall. She was afraid to speak out loud, in the case that those men would hear that she was still awake. She was chained to the bedpost, but the length was long enough for her to roam a few steps around the room. Cold curry sat on the table corner closest to her. She had tried moving the table, but either it was extremely heavy, or was bolted to the ground.

_Someone please save me._

* * *

><p>Ayumi shivered as she stood before the familiar door to the professor's house. Determination shone from her face – her eyes narrowed slightly, her jaw set and her lips turned slightly downward in a semi-frown. She reached out and pounded on the door, raw pain coming to her knuckles. No lights were on in the house, but usually the professor and Ai-chan were up late anyway. She tried again, then waited for thirty seconds – she counted. Another breath inward and she pressed the glowing doorbell.<p>

"Ai-chan! Hakase!" She called, her voice higher than normal. Tears began to brim at the edge of her eyes. What was she going to do if they disappeared on her? Her anxiety caused her to jump when her cell phone lit up and buzzed in her pocket. Ayumi pulled it out, wincing as her cold fingers rubbed against the rough jean material.

"Hello?" She asked slowly, having answered without checking the number.

"Ayumi-chan? This is Mouri Ran." Ayumi blinked a few times, but felt herself relax. Ran-nee-chan was always sweet and helpful.

"Oh, hello, Ran-nee-chan." Ayumi responded, waiting for the older girl to announce her reason for calling.

"I just wanted to let you and your friends know that Conan-kun is in the hospital right now after a bit of an accident. He's okay and can see visitors as soon as tomorrow. I was wondering if you could bring his homework-"

"Can I come now? You're there right?!" Ayumi interrupted, already beginning to power walk in the general direction of the hospital. It was a path she was eerily familiar with. Every month or so it seemed someone – one of the Detective Boys (mostly Conan-kun and Ai-chan), a suspect, a victim, or a classmate found themselves in the general hospital. She heard the older girl's hesitation.

"Well it's really late, there's probably only about an hour left until they ask all visitors to leave... Why not wait until tomorrow?" Ayumi began to jog, her breath hitting the cellular device's microphone.

"I'll be there in like fifteen minutes, Ran-nee-chan!" She hung up, ignoring the elder's request. She had to talk to Ai-chan immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Haibara Ai z – <strong>Thanks! I guess I go into stupid things rather than the more important.. and sorry for being so redundant XD; Thank you, by the way, for the reviews on some of my other stories. I'm looking to update a few of them and am pondering posting two new stories, though there's no promises that they'll be completed. Your hopes for Conan are a bit dark, but I understand them XDD; Tell me your thoughts!

* * *

><p><strong>Marutaro<strong> – Thank you so much! You should review more often :) I don't think you're a bad reviewer, I think anyone who can mention and comment on any part of the story are super useful and encouraging. I hope you'll tell me your thoughts again!

* * *

><p><strong>Hai-edogawa – <strong>Thank you! That's really sweet and encouraging :) What do you think this chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>DawnishaJones – <strong>Yep, I posted. And I'm posting more. Some you haven't read so keep paying attention! Give me some of your thoughts, missy :)

Remember, five reviews! (That's to all those stalkers and people who've been silently favoriting/following)

P.S. Sorry about all the random lines.. my word processing software is stupid.


	10. Divinity

Chapter 10 - Divinity

The air was cool, crisp from the rain that had fallen not too long ago. Every now and then wind would push through the atmosphere, singing a gentle lullaby to the world it greeted. Street lights cut through the night, casting a bright glow to the ground below. They lined the park's path quietly, standing as guards against the unknown darkness.

It seemed that everyone was asleep. No birds sang at this time, nestled in their stick and feather homes. Other critters wrapped themselves up in their hidden beds, waiting for the sun to wake them shortly. Only the wind's gentle breath moved about. Except for one figure moving in high speeds down the sleepy path. The soft pitter-patter and puffs of white air coming from the short-statured being went unnoticed by those sleeping.

Weary feet slipped from beneath their body, slamming it to the ground. The person didn't mutter anything, no reaction to face-smacking the cold, hard cement. The noise resounded through the still air. It raised itself up, light colored hair a tousled mess. The person's chest rose and fell at an irregular, rapid rate. Again, the small body pushed forward in a crazed desperation. Slightly damp grass gave way under careless footsteps. The figure darted from the last edges of the park's trail and into a more deserted area. Deeper and deeper they went into the woods, surrounded by rough bark and brittle leaves. Water droplets fell at random intervals, splashing onto the pained young face and cooling the hot burn the cement had left.

A sneaker met with a patch of water logged leaves, losing traction. The individual lurched forward, their foot slipping right out from under them. A delicate forehead – one that protected some of the best intelligence known to man – crashed into a standing giant protected by wooden armor. Mostly pale skin was ripped open by a broken branch during the fall. Aqua-marine eyes took in the pain inflicter with dull realization. Wet tears stained her face as she wrapped her fingers around the branch, stabbing her arm and dragging it downwards.

It barely hurt. Her breathing was ragged in her distress. She repeated this action several times until words came to her lips.

"Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. You deserve to die." She spat, the words she used with the intent of describing herself. "Who is Haibara Ai? What life is that?" She hissed, reprimanding herself as blood flowed thickly from her arm. "Who is Miyano Shiho?" Her voice quivered slightly with that question, digging further into her arm, not wincing for a moment. "Who are they? Sherry, Shiho, Ai?" In anger, she flung the blood covered wood from her.

Agasa-hakase's face flashed before her memory with an intensity she hated herself for being able to recall. Next was Kudo-kun. The injury she had inflicted on him herself. First-handed.

_"I'll run with you."_ Her own words slapped her in the face.

"You murderer. You murderer!" She yelled, punching with her non-bleeding hand. Her fist met the bark of the tree. The natural giant wasn't about to budge any time soon, but she continued pounding her fist into it. "Liar. Traitor. Disappointment. Failure. Murderer. Faceless, emotionless, killer!" She screamed, throwing herself forcefully against the tall structure. It knocked the breath out of her and she lost control of her legs.

Slowly, she slid down the side of the tree, losing the fire of her self hatred and anger. Her eyes closed, causing her face to blend in with her hair – covered in dirt. A ragged breath left her lungs.

_"You'll protect me, right?"_ A bitter laugh failed to leave her, and instead silent tears replaced it.

"I've destroyed it all." Blood-stained fingers reached up to embrace her forehead. They slowly traced down her face, taking her figurative mask off with them. "There's nowhere left." She added quietly. Her small frame began to shake. Tears poured down her face, no longer small trails but more like complete floods. "I can't... I can't take this!" Her voice rose slightly with this announcement.

"You!" Her eyes opened, taking in pieces of the moon between the foliage extended above her. "You said I could run to you. Don't take that back!" She shouted now. "I need you. I need you to save me! I need you to save me! Save me! Forgive me! Forgive me!" Her pleas rang through the quiet forest for no ears to perceive. She took in a few quick breaths to make up for her cries.

"I know... I'm not a person worth saving. I know I've done terrible things. I am a traitor. A liar. A fake! I've hidden behind this mask pretending to be things I'm not. I keep pretending that I'm a better person now, that I don't scheme or plot anyone's demise. That I'm just a victim. That all I can do is run and do some research and better the world. That I don't hide anything and that I'm always on Kudo-kun's side. That I don't mind things that hurt. I've thought before, day and night, about how I wanted to kill Gin. Vodka. Vermouth. Anokata. How I would do it. How they would cry for mercy. What it would look like to see the life leave their bodies. Those are thoughts of a real murderer." Haibara paused, a strange feeling of relief coming from inside. Relief that she could tell the truth. Reveal who she really was.

"That's who I am. A broken person. Someone who can hardly determine where her loyalty lies. A conflicted soul. Someone who cannot bear the truth of herself to others. Whose pride is too great to show weakness. Whose heart is too blackened to bear the pure red blood that it should. Even though I'm fairly certain you already knew all of that... Can you stand to offer what you have to a person like me? Can you accept something like this?" Slowly, Haibara clenched her blood-covered fist.

"I don't want to be that person. You have that power, right? To change all that... to redefine who I am. To redeem – that's what you said. I need that. Not just to sleep at night, or to feel better about myself. Do you think I'd ask that for those reasons?" She carried on, staring at the sky above her.

"I know that I'm key to stopping the monsters. If I weren't one of them – if I weren't held back by the fear of tonight. If I could be... clean." Her piercing eyes closed once again, no longer reflecting the soft light from above. Peace. That was what she felt as something touched her face. Something like that of a hand.

"Are you willing?" She continued to keep her eyes sealed shut. She inhaled deeply, feeling the warm presence envelop her. Part of her was afraid that if she opened her eyes, he would disappear. Patiently, she waited for him to finish. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to follow me? Will you be my voice in this earth? For so long you've been the voice for the darkness. You let it clamp your mouth shut when you escaped. Will you open it again and use it for me? It will cost you your life."

"Yes, I'm willing. What is this life worth that you would have me give it in return for the impossible?" Her voice was light, quiet. Haibara felt the touch move to her lips, something almost electric moving through them. Fresh tears squeezed past her eyelashes.

"Your life is something I gave you. I created you and I cause you to be able to breathe every day. Your life is precious – that you would be willing to give it back so that you and I could be united. I will be your breath. I will be your life. I will be your protector. Your provider. Trust me and obey, and I will keep you close to me. I will exact my vengeance on those who have allowed evil to devour their souls; those who inflict pain on others to drag them toward Hell. The blood cries from the earth at this injustice and fills my ears. I will use you to show my glory in all the earth as I used Saul whose name I changed to Paul. Just as I changed his identity, I will change yours. Today, you pass from the kingdom of darkness to the kingdom of light. You change from traitor to loyal servant. You change from abandoned orphan to child of the Most High God." Again, her body shook, feeling as though everything inside was changing, the darkness that held so tightly to her being ripped from her spirit.

The hurt. The pain. The guilt. The hatred. The fear. It was simultaneously being pulled right out of her. She screamed, her voice carrying across the expanse of trees. Words tumbled from her mouth in a language even she didn't know. Her eyes opened. She didn't see him there now, but she still felt him as the words spilt from her lips. She watched as the skin she had torn apart healed itself in an unreal amount of time.

"Know that I am God. I am the Alpha, the Omega, the Beginning and the End. I have created everything, everything has to submit to my name. I am the highest authority." After a few long, deep breaths, Haibara's eyes closed once again, feeling peaceful once more. Exhaustion swept over her and within minutes fell asleep, propped against the strong giant of the forest.

* * *

><p>Ayumi ran past the front desk operators and to the elevators, pressing the 'up' button repeatedly. She wasn't sure quite what was going on but it was causing her to feel anxious. Her serious expression seemed to startle another visitor who was in the elevator as the doors parted. Ayumi gave a short nod of respect and took her place in the elevator. The man continued staring for a second, but then stepped off, taking a second glance over his shoulder as she pressed the floor number. Ayumi wasn't used to making such a face, either.<p>

Conan-kun was hurt, but okay. Ai-chan has to be with him. She just _has_ to be. As the elevator seemed to take its time hurtling upwards, Ayumi felt her stomach drop. If Ai-chan wasn't there, she had an ominous feeling that she might be in a hospital bed shortly. If someone who looked just like her – her sister, mother, cousin, whoever – was being accused of such wrongs, would it be such a stretch that someone would come after her? Ayumi shifted her weight from the ball of her foot to her heel, back and forth in anticipation. Finally, the elevator lurched to a stop with a bright 'ding' noise. Once the doors opened far enough, she ran through, scanning the room numbers for the one she needed.

Edogawa, Conan. She read the familiar name and tapped the door. In a moment, a slightly on-edge Ran-nee-chan opened the door. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down a bit towards Ayumi.

"Come on in, just try not to be too loud. He's trying to sleep." Ayumi nodded. As Ran gave her enough space to come inside, Ayumi's eyes searched for the person she needed. There was Conan-kun on the bed, his eyes almost all the way closed. The professor was snoring peacefully in a nearby chair. A pile of coats and bags occupied another chair. However, there was no reddish-brown-haired girl to be found.

"Ayumi-chan." Conan's tired voice caught her attention. She smiled and walked over to his bedside.

"Hey, Conan-kun! I came to make sure the leader of the detective boys was alright!" He snorted lightly.

"I'm just fine. I'm sure I'll be back in school soon. Why did you come so late? You'll worry your parents." Ayumi shrugged, distracted as she looked around the room again. Conan frowned. That was odd. Why would Ayumi be searching the room for someone or something other than him?

"Say, Conan-kun, where's Ai-chan?" Conan flinched visibly, the smile he had on his face disappearing instantly.

"Ah... probably back at the house still. You know, she's got to get sleep. Just like you do." He seemed to try to shoo her out the door – or maybe turn the conversation another direction. Ayumi frowned.

"No, she's not there." Ayumi said matter-of-factly. Conan sighed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she went to get groceries or something." Ayumi suddenly flipped open her cell phone.

"I guess I should've tried that first." She muttered. Conan grimaced. He had a feeling that there was no way Haibara would be answering her phone. He had no idea if she had even taken it with her. Ayumi's face seemed to display fear. What was so urgent that Ayumi of all people would be worried about Haibara's whereabouts this very moment? "She's not answering, Conan-kun. Please, if you have any idea where she is, I have to talk to her."

"Why would you want to talk to that woman?" He didn't mean for it to sound so bitter. So harsh. It caught the attention of his crush, who frowned from her seat on the couch a few feet away. Ayumi frowned, too.

"Why are you being so mean, Conan-kun? I'll just go find her myself. Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun will bring you your stuff tomorrow. I have something _important_ to attend to." Ayumi turned on her heel, cell phone clenched tightly in her small hand. She had already made it through the doorway by the time the surprised Conan could reply.

"Wait, I'm sor-" The door shut on his words. Ran stood up.

"You should get some rest, Conan-kun. I'll get you something to sip on. Agasa-san?" She said the professor's name louder in order to get his attention. He flinched in his sleep, snapping awake.

"Y-Yes?" His voice was drowsy but it was clear he was a bit on edge with the speed in which he awoke. His eyes flitted between Conan and Ran, seeming to be trying to read any situation he might be facing. Ran smiled.

"Sorry to wake you. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Tomato juice would be great. Thanks, Ran-kun." He said, visibly relaxing. She nodded and left the room. The old man turned toward Conan, who appeared to be rather irritable. "Shinichi, did something happen?" Conan looked in his direction with hesitation.

"Not really." He said softly, knowing that it was best to leave the issue of Haibara alone for awhile. He had to sort his own feelings out about that, let alone the professor. "I'm just going to go to sleep." He added, rolling over. Perhaps when he woke back up it would just all be an ugly nightmare.

* * *

><p>A soft exhale left the detective's lungs as she held in a quiet disturbance. The police headquarters were fairly sleepy at this time of day, the breaking dawn that cued the coffee machines to begin their daily work peering lazily through the glass windows. The aforementioned light fell across the paper that a certain short-haired detective held delicately in her hands. There was a small stack that someone had intended to place on every desk before she had stopped them, making sure that the contents were actually relative for the officers.<p>

Some people would consider this piece of paper a prank. However, there seemed to be a deadly sincerity that she could not ignore. The steely eyes of a young woman stared back at her from the paper. This woman, known as Miyano Shiho, was accused of being a scientist for a dark organization. One in which was asking for her return to them in the place of the well-known heiress Suzuki Sonoko. If the public or the police would offer her up, the Suzuki girl would be returned with no harm done to her and, as the paper so lovingly stated, a terrifying, cold-hearted murderer would no longer be a threat to the world. She would be eliminated.

This was a unique take on a hostage case if she'd ever seen one. They essentially put up a moral decision to all of Japan in hopes that someone – anyone – would take the bait and make the world a better place. But what was moral about letting the dark organization kill someone just to take the easy way out of a hostage situation? It infuriated Satou-keji that some jerk would send this to the police. Expecting the police to hand someone over for execution. Where was the honor in that? She took another look at the list of grievances brought up against the young woman. In bold, the bottom line read:

**"Murderer of famed and loved high school detective Kudo Shinichi."** Satou-keji's eyes widened. She quickly placed the paper back down on the rest of the stack, pushing the folds of the box they came in over it. It was a lie. It was a sick joke. It was nothing. Kudo Shinichi couldn't be dead, she had seen him.

Except his involvement could never be revealed. As if he was hiding from someone. He always disappeared quickly after cases. As if running from someone. Could it be? They hadn't seen Kudo Shinichi for months – maybe even longer than a year. Satou-keji shook her head, a grim expression on her face. This needed some quiet investigation before the media took it out of proportion and caused mass hysteria.

The light suddenly came on overhead, causing her to jump in surprise and spin around.

"Ah, sorry... Did I startle you?" Miwako breathed out a slow sigh of relief and smiled gently at her partner. He smiled in return, but it was apparent he still was concerned about her. "Are you alright?" Satou-keji nodded. Takagi-keji moved closer, noticing the box behind his girlfriend. He noticed her long, slender fingers wrap around it protectively as she moved her body in front of it, hiding it behind her back.

"Totally fine, just wasn't expecting the light to turn itself on." She said, laughing nervously. Takagi-keji frowned. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, but his nature wasn't really to pry. Over time he had been developing his detective skills further, insisting on continuing down a line of investigation rather than accepting the first explanation. Satou-san always had that inherent ability to know when someone wasn't telling the whole story – she was an excellent officer and detective. Even though it bothered him – her reaction to him and the box she hid – he had the urge to just take her at her words and let it go. To ignore it until it was necessary.

But that was the thing. With her he could never let it go. He swallowed nervously, then looked her in the eyes. "What's in the box?" His voice lost its normal lightness and naivety. She looked away for a moment, her short black hair falling gracefully across her face, hiding one of her gorgeous eyes. Takagi clenched his fist, keeping his resolve. "Can't you trust me?" He noticed her flinch slightly.

After a tense few seconds, her face lifted, her eyes directed back at him once again. Takagi held in a gasp in reaction to the vulnerable look on her face. Her lips parted in silence for a moment, then breathed words.

"These are... posters. Demanding the police and the public for an alleged criminal in return for Suzuki Sonoko." Takagi frowned. That sounded rather serious. By her hesitation, he knew she had more to add. She swallowed, turning and pulling a paper from the hidden stack. Slowly, she reached out and handed the paper to him. His eyes took in the words. A three-day time limit.

"At the bottom..." She muttered, pointing slightly in a gesture for him to read it himself. His eyes widened, fingers clenching the paper tighter. Immediately he stared Satou-san down in his determination.

"We have to tell Megure-keibu."

* * *

><p>"This wasn't any part of my plan. In fact, it's in direct defiance. Insubordination." The last word was hissed from a very angered woman's lips. The voice on the other end didn't seem to relay much emotion on the matter. It was like a professional interview over the phone. Just over something as serious as a mess-up that could cost the Organization. Big time.<p>

"If you can't control your own plan, how do you expect me to trust you with more? Is this another situation in which I need to rein you in?" Vermouth gritted her teeth. Gin was going to pay for this.

"Absolutely not. This is a matter of loyalty. Gin is allowing his personal emotions to compromise a mission. No – this entire organization. The one you've worked so hard to conceal. He's shouted its existence to the entire country of Japan. No doubt this will go international." She waited in anticipation for the response on the other end. Anokata sided with her often, but when it came to Gin, it was difficult to make him listen. He considered Gin one of his most loyal and proven employees. He knew that Vermouth was a bit of a schemer – that was something he liked about her. But Gin was always very analytical and calculating. His loyalty was a given, regardless of the situation. Proving herself in the right and Gin in the wrong was practically impossible.

"A world where a disloyal Gin exists and a Vermouth concerned completely about this organization is rather unbelievable." Vermouth frowned, picking up a dart and throwing it at a newly-printed picture of Sherry. The other one was so full of holes it finally fell to the ground. A long pause ensued. Vermouth was contemplating her next words when once again her boss spoke. "However, it does seem that he has defied not only your plan, but our standards." There was a click, ending the call. Vermouth let go of the breath she had been holding in. That was a first. After waiting a moment, she dialed another number.

**"Hello! This is Yukiko speaking~!" **Vermouth cringed at the voice on the other end. It wasn't like she owed this woman anything. It wasn't like she was going to protect Sherry just to help her.

**"Yukiko. Whatever happens within the next few days, keep your son under wraps. If he shows up in any way, he will be executed, along with his entire family."** Vermouth could hear her gasp and begin to ask questions as she ended this call herself. That's all she could do. All she would do. If Silver Bullet-kun took the bait they laid for him, everything would be over.

The American actress let out a long sigh. Everyone had been taken off of assignment and were caused to disappear from the lives she had them so abruptly enter. Angel could search the ends of the earth but there would be no Chianti to help her get into that college. Obviously, Gin had removed himself without her consent. However, she had deployed one final operative. He was a relative no-namer, but he would work perfectly to act as a protection of Angel and as a way to successfully keep her out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"They'll let me out by tomorrow, most likely." Conan said, trying to cheer up a seriously gloomy Ran. She nodded slowly, checking her phone again. All Conan could hope was that she wasn't waiting on him to call. With her by his side ever since they got here last night, he had no chance to keep up a 'Shinichi' presence to try and lift her spirits. He had tried sleeping so she would go home. That had yet to work. He tried acting like he was more interested in his books – which may or may not have been an act – but she still sat by his bedside. She'd only leave for a food run or a bathroom break, which always ended up being when other people were in the room.<p>

Suddenly a loud buzzing ring caused Conan to jump. He winced from the quick movement, but fumbled for his phone. Ran frowned.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" He nodded, finally prying his phone from under his pillow. Dang. It was Kudo Shinichi's phone, the call coming from the police headquarters. He pushed the 'end' button and shoved it back under the soft cushion that propped him up on the stiff hospital bed. "Why don't you answer?" Ran asked, her curiosity fairly infuriating to Conan at this point.

"I didn't know the number..." He lied. She nodded slowly. The phone buzzed again, startling him yet another time. Ran frowned and came around the side of his bed, yanked the phone from under his pillow and pushed the end button. After a moment, she decided to continue pushing the end button, causing the phone to power down.

"This isn't helping you recover any. I'll just hang onto it until you get released from the hospital." Conan's eyes widened as he watched it drop into her purse.

"But what if someone important calls?" He asked, his voice sounding extremely forced in his desperation.

"Your friends can call Agasa-san or me if they need you. How are you supposed to get proper rest with this thing jolting you awake all the time? It'll take you longer to heal." Conan could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his face. If Ran took even a moment to realize that it wasn't his normal Conan phone, he was done for.

"But-"

"Speaking of your friends, I haven't seen Ai-chan. Usually she'd be up here all the time with Agasa-san..." Conan froze. A dark expression covered his face.

"Sah..." He said, turning over in his bed. "I'm going to sleep now, Ran-nee-chan."

"Is that why?" Conan flinched. There was no way she could think that cute little Ai-chan caused his injury. Ran took a step nearer to the bed. "It wasn't Agasa-san's invention you messed up, but something of Ai-chan's? And she got mad at you?" Conan mentally thanked Ran for her obliviousness.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Conan muttered toward the pillow, his black hair plastered to his sweat-coated face. Ran sighed.

"Alright, well I have to go home for awhile. If you need anything, the nurse button is on the left side. If you need to call us just tell them our number and they'll call us, okay?" Conan didn't respond, but Ran took that as his obstinacy and left quietly in hopes that he really would fall asleep. As she made her way to the elevator, she stopped suddenly in her tracks. There was a much too familiar young man standing there, leaning against the wall in between elevators.

"Yo, senpai."

* * *

><p>P.S. I don't own Detective Conan.<p>

Alright! You can all thank **Chey721 **for her review, because that's what reminded me that I should probably update XD I actually have had this written since December, as well as part of chapter 11, however have re-written it several times and now it is what it is. Hopefully this will turn out the way I intended XD

**Haibara Ai z – **XDD I think a lot of people pronounce things differently than I do, but since I hear myself and only myself, I think it's normal XD;; My apologies for my awkward descriptions and thank you for your suggestions :) I go on a mini-rant for the reason of my lack of a beta reader in my audio version, if you're bored and want to hear it XD Thank you~ I hope to hear from you on this chapter.

**It's haiedogawa – **Sorry for the super long delay T.T I hope you still get to read this XD

**IndigoBluez – **Thank you so much! I know you reviewed on an earlier chapter, but I hope you've caught up and get to see this :)

**Akai4Ever – **Yes, Gin _never_ loses his cool. But I think that's Shiho's special quality. She makes all these super awesome, stone-faced people lose their egotistical attitudes and their cool. All the while maintaining her own XD' Hope to hear from you again!

**Chey721 – **Thank you! I updated because of your review, actually XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to your review.

Woo! It's been forever. Hope to hear back from you all.


End file.
